Second Phase
by daisyboo
Summary: Bella just saved Edward from the Volturi and he returned to Forks, happy to be with her. However, Bella is not as forgiving as Edward would like and he must win back her trust. This is my take on the events that happen in Eclipse and the end of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone daisyboo here,**

**I'm trying something a little bit different here. Recently reread New Moon and Eclipse and again it bothers me how easily Bella let's Edward back into her life. I'm all for Bella and Edward but like I said she easily let him back into her life after he hurt her so much so here is my take on what happens, after they return from Italy. Read, enjoy and review please.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Bang! Crash! Bang! The thunder roared above me horridly as I awoke from my deep slumber and my mind tried to establish itself. I allowed my mind the time to try and remember what had happened and where I currently was. The first memory that my mind thought of, which it always did was of my beloved, Edward Cullen. He was the person that I thought of most, his perfection never left my memories and I sighed deeply as I allowed my mind these few precious moments of freedom to think of him before the sadness and grief overcame me as usual. However after a few moments, I did not feel sad as was normal and opened my eyes in confusion in response. As my eyes did open, I blinked in perplexity because even though I knew it was the middle of the night, there was a bright light that illuminated my room. The main light to my room had been left on and I wondered why? I searched my mind to try and remember what had happened but my mind came up blank. Why could I not remember what had happened? I sighed again in frustration and then turned on my side. My narrow bed creaked underneath me as I moved and then turned my gaze to my window. I looked through the glass and saw what the weather was doing to my little town of Forks.

Forks was my home town and had been for nearly a year now and it was a miserable little town situated in the western state of Washington, USA. There was nothing to do in Forks as it was always raining or cold but on the rare days when the sun did shine, it reminded me of my previous life before I came to Forks. My life before Forks had been simple, I had lived with my mum, Renee and her husband, Phil in Phoenix, Arizona but soon after they married, Phil got a new job in Florida and my mum and he were moved there. Of course I had been invited to move with them but I felt bad for my mum. She had had numerous relationships over the years and none of them had survived apart from her relationship with Phil and one of the main reasons as to why her relationships kept failing was because of me. Even though I was always the adult when it came to my mum and me, she always thought of me when she got a new man in her life and because of that I felt like I owed her one. So instead of moving with them to Florida, I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie who happened to live here in Forks.

I sighed again as I looked out the window, the wind whipped the trees to the right and the rain poured like I had never seen before. In Arizona, it hardly ever rained and droughts were common but in Forks, rain was the norm and there was more likely to be flooding in Forks rather than a drought. My eyes gazed at the weather as it pounded the trees and then right behind the trees a large bright lightning bolt flew across the night sky. I gasped as I saw it and then a few seconds later a rumble of thunder was heard. I stayed rooted to my narrow bed, I was not scared of thunder and lightning but it was not my favourite weather type. I wondered for a second how long the storm had been going for and when it would finish. However, I turned my attention then from the window then and looked at my alarm clock that was situated on my bedside. It clearly displayed the time for me and in big red numbers it said the time was 3:34am. It was usual for me to be awake at strange times as I was plagued by nightmares. I had always suffered with nightmares since I was little but since Edward had gone, they had grown worse. Like I said before, Edward never left my thoughts and then suddenly my mind remembered what had happened.

Three days ago Alice, Edward's sister showed up at my house out of the blue. Alice was a seer and she saw me in her mind when I had jumped off that dammed cliff. I jumped off the cliff because it gave me a thrill and I had not felt happy in a long time. Alice thought that I had wanted to kill myself and had come back to Forks to see that I was okay. She was satisfied that I was fine, physically anyway but then Edward found out that I had jumped off the cliff and he thought that I had died. In his grief, he decided that he could not live in a world where I did not exist and decided to kill himself. He travelled to Italy, to a place called Volterra where a family called the Volturi lived. They were kind of like the vampire royal family who imposed strict laws on vampires that had to be obeyed or suffer the consequences. Edward wanted the Volturi to kill him but that did not happen due to Alice's promises and the Volturi's mercy.

However after the meeting with the Volturi, Edward, Alice and I journeyed back to Florence airport in Alice's stolen yellow car and boarded a flight bound for Rome. Once we reached Rome, we boarded the first flight back to America and Edward never left my side during the flight back. He gave me the window seat and stayed protectively by my side. He never moved an inch, he just clasped my hand in his and continued to stare fiercely at my face while I just lent by body into his. We spoke little on the way home, we just enjoyed the feeling of each other's bodies and I revelled in his closeness. We landed in Seattle and I remembered that Edward's family were there to greet us. Alice left Edward and me and appeared instantly by Jasper's side, while Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, apologised and gathered me up into a hug. By this point I was shattered and Edward guided me out of the airport. I was helped into the back seat of a car that roared to life the moment I entered it and then Edward was there still by my side. I remembered the look that he gave me when we settled into that backseat, it was a look of desperation but with love pouring out of his deep dark eyes and I smiled slightly at the memory.

However, the next memory that came to my mind was nastier than that one and I cringed as the memory played itself out in my head. Edward must have brought me home because I remembered waking up in a daze a couple of hours ago and the first thing I did was scream. I screamed like I had never screamed before and all because I had seen Edward's form. My breathing was deep and heavy at this point and Edward was right by my side. It seemed like he had not left me since we left Italy and I knew he would have used my window to enter my room. However, Edward's eyes never left mine and I saw how dark they actually were. They were as black as coals and I knew that meant that he had not hunted in a long time. The colour of his eyes scared me but all I saw in his eyes was fear. Fear that I was scared of him and fear that he had hurt me. He stayed by my side nevertheless as his one cold hand clasped mine in his while the other gently touched my face. My scream stopped and then tears just poured out of eyes.

"Go now, disappear. Just get away from me," I whispered desperately as I closed my eyes.

"Bella, it's me Edward," he whispered back gently, "I'm here and I'm real, Bella."

I ignored Edward's calming words and just continued to cry because my mind just could not comprehend what was happening and it needed to sort itself out. Edward continued to whisper comforts to me and I remembered that his voice became more desperate, the longer I continued to sob. I did however open my eyes eventually and Edward was still by my side, still in the exact same position. I saw hurt and deep emotion in his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Bella," Edward said carefully, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much."

"Just get out," I whispered back looking away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated defiantly as he clasped my hand tighter.

"GET OUT," I screamed suddenly.

Edward dropped his tender hold on me then as I leapt up in my bed and screamed more.

"JUST GET OUT!"

Edward jumped back as I screamed more at him and I saw the deep hurt in his face. I broke down completely then and as I did, Charlie burst into my room. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue and white stripy boxers. His hair was dishevelled and he was wielding a baseball bat. He had a wild but sleepy look in his eyes and he roared loudly as he exploded into my room. He looked around wildly but as soon as he saw me crying, he dropped the bat and appeared straight by my side.

"My God Bells, are you okay baby?"

I looked at Charlie, sobbing intensely.

"Daddy," I whispered desperately, "Daddy I saw him."

Charlie's face was mixture of emotion but the main one I saw there was sadness. Sadness that his little girl was hurting and there was not much he could do.

"Bells, it's okay. There is no one here. The Cullen kid is not here."

"He's not," I responded as I looked away from Charlie for a second to where Edward had been.

Charlie was speaking the truth, Edward was not there and I looked around my small room just to make sure that he was not hiding somewhere. I sighed deeply when I was satisfied that he had indeed left and then placed my head in my hands. I wondered then if I had been dreaming, if I really had dreamed him into my life at that particular moment and saw only what my mind had wanted me to see. I broke down again and Charlie's arms embraced me. He pulled me into his warm chest and crooned to me as if I were a baby. I felt completely like a child then unable to hold myself together. I needed my father and I was his little girl and like any other little girl, I needed my daddy. My father cuddled me for ages and I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I know, I woke up at 3:34am.

I could not believe what had happened over the last few days and could not believe what I had done to Edward. I did not know exactly when I had had my night time encounter with Edward but what I did know was that it was a rather strange way to deal with seeing him. When I had been in Italy, I was in a dreamlike state the entire time I was there and Edward being there had confirmed the dreamlike state to me because I had only seen Edward over the last few months in my dreams. However now that I had awoken, I felt normal and it had been ages since I had had that feeling. I felt like I could get up now, relax a little and attend school like normal. There would be no more zombielike states, I would get up, go to school and socialise like normal people my age did. If someone spoke to me, I would respond with more than just a one word answer and if anyone asked me to go with them to a social occasion outside of school, then I would go. I felt like I could conquer the world at that moment and no one would have the ability to stop me. I wondered at my sudden change in perspective, maybe my mind had healed itself or maybe I had slept for ages and was now crazier than before but I felt better. I felt like myself but did not know what I would do next in life.

I did though rise from my bed and finally got out of bed. My muscles ached due to not being used for a long while but I ignored my protesting limbs. I found my slippers and then grabbed my dressing gown. I never normally wore my dressing gown but it was nearing four in the morning and I had ages until I had to leave for school. I left my room and crept quietly downstairs. I heard Charlie snoring and smiled slightly, I was glad that he was getting at least some sleep. I made my way downstairs and found myself in the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and then wandered into the living room. I thought about turning the television on but I found my battered old copy of Wuthering Heights on the coffee table. I turned the lamp on, curled up on the sofa and read. I had not read this book in ages and as I read, I remembered why it was my favourite. Cathy and Heathcliff reminded me sometimes of me and Edward but I continued to read to get my thoughts off of him. I must have read for hours because the next thing I know, Charlie is looking at me.

"Bells? You're up early," Charlie asked quietly.

"Morning Dad," I replied as normally as I could.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

Charlie looked at me with all the concern a father has for his daughter when she is going through something and as I placed my book down on the floor, I returned my father's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Dad; there are no words to describe how sorry I am. I'm sorry that you saw me like that. I'm sorry that I put you through hell and I'm sorry that I disappeared with no notice."

I looked at the floor then and Charlie came and sat next to me on the sofa. He looked at me lovingly and then placed his large hand on my shoulder.

"You did put me through hell Bells, you left no note, nothing. Didn't know where you went and Jake didn't say much either."

"Jake, oh my God, Jake. How is he Dad?"

Jake or Jacob Black was my best friend in the whole wide world and he had saved me, when everyone else could not. He was my sun, my burning wonderful sun and I had hurt him so much. The wounded look in his eyes when I had told him I was going to Italy with Alice to save Edward and how he pleaded with me to stay with him. I had forgotten about Jake and knew that I needed to apologise to him.

"He's pretty cut up Bella. Did you two have an argument or something?"

I nodded in answer to my father's question and Charlie smirked.

"Kids."

"Dad," I reproached him but then he looked at me seriously again.

"You're grounded Bella."

"I know Dad and again I'm so sorry."

"Bella, there are terms to your punishment too. You are allowed out but only to go to school and after school you must come straight home," I nodded in agreement to my father as he relayed off his list, "and Edward is not allowed nowhere near this house ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Got it Dad."

Charlie nodded and smiled.

"You're being very grown up about this Bells," he observed.

"That's because I know I deserve it," I replied and then rose from the sofa.

I did not want to talk to Charlie about this anymore and broke the mood with offering my dad breakfast. He responded with a hell yeah and I made bacon and egg sandwiches. Charlie was already in his work uniform as we ate breakfast in quiet and then Charlie cleared the dishes as we finished.

"You going to school today?"

"Of course," I responded lightly, "I've already missed too much; I'll probably need to catch up."

"Well you make sure you do Bells and make sure that you come straight home afterwards."

"Got it Dad," I repeated.

I looked at Charlie as I responded to his instruction and saw that he was looking at me as though I was about to explode. I knew that I had hurt my dad by just leaving suddenly and hoped that I would never have to make him worry like that again.

"You sure you're okay Bells? You sure that you're up for going to school?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, Dad," I replied as I plastered a fake smile to my face.

I left the kitchen then to get ready for school. It seemed like years since I had last been rather than weeks. I rummaged around in my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitted red jumper. I grabbed my bag, quickly brushed my hair and teeth and then ran down the stairs. Charlie was just finishing off the newspaper as I put my trainers on and grabbed my coat and keys for my truck. Charlie watched me as I collected my things and then rose himself.

"I'll see you later Dad," I yelled as I opened the door.

"See ya Bells."

I ran out the door then flying as I noticed the time from the clock in the kitchen and ran headlong into what felt like a brick wall. However, the wall seemed to reach out for me and grabbed me before I hit the ground. I knew what I had done the minute I felt his hard cold arms around me and glanced up slightly. There he was in all his perfect excellence and he smiled the crooked smile that he knew I loved so much.

"Good morning Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, chapter two, please let me know what you , review and enjoy.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight or any of the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Good morning Bella," Edward stated softly as he gazed at me intently.

I stood rooted to the spot for ages with Edward's cold hard arms around me and I felt complete, whole again. However, I remembered the images of myself looking into the mirror, after Edward had left and I had looked a right state. My dark hair that was usually brushed and clean was greasy and in desperate need of washing. My eyes had large dark circles around them due to sleep deprivation and my brown eyes looked sunken and hallow. I have never been overweight but during Edward's disappearance I had lost loads of weight and it still showed now. I had never considered myself to be a beauty, I felt far from attractive as Rosalie, Edward's sister was the beauty but Edward had always stated that I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as he gazed at me now that was what I felt pouring through his amber-gold eyes. The dramatic change in the colour of his eyes meant that he had hunted recently and I felt a little better knowing that he was not hungry anymore.

"Are you going to say anything, Bella?" Edward chuckled as he felt my heart beat faster.

He knew very well the effect that his presence had upon my body and he knew that I still held feelings for him. I struggled against his hold and Edward's face fell when he felt my resistance. He released his hold on me then and allowed me to regain myself. I looked Edward squarely in the eyes and he returned my gaze. I knew he was wishing that at this point, he could hear my thoughts, hear what I was saying in my mind and respond to them. We continued to look at each other and then I finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked a little too harshly.

Edward flinched when he noted the harsh tone in my voice and I moved away from him as I asked the question.

"I thought you could use a ride to school today," Edward answered simply as he gestured towards his Volvo, "and it would give us a chance to talk."

I shook my head as I listened to his beautiful velvet voice and tried to resist it. Edward knew that everything about him intoxicated me and he was using this to his advantage. I knew that he would not take advantage of me but he did want to speak to me properly and since we had returned, we had not had the chance to speak about the events of the last few months.

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Bella, we need to talk desperately. I need to say my peace and apologise to you."

"There, you just said you were sorry," I answered smartly.

Edward sighed.

"You always were stubborn," he chuckled slightly but then grew serious again, "but I have not apologised to you in the way that I need to apologise. You deserve everything that I can give you and more and I will do anything that needs to be done in order to get you to forgive me."

I sighed this time and turned my gaze from.

"Goodbye Edward."

I turned my body away from Edward then to get to my truck but before I could, Edward appeared before me again.

"Bella please, will you listen?"

His eyes were pleading with me and I nearly lost myself in the pool of his golden eyes. His cold hands held my shoulders squarely in place and I felt his firm hold on them. However, I stayed strong, I knew Edward wanted forgiveness from me but I was unwilling to give that to him just yet and I glared back at him defiantly.

"Release me, Edward," I commanded strongly as Edward continued to look at me with his eyes.

"Bella please," he whispered as he released one of his hands and placed it gently on my cheek.

His hand chilled me as he gently began moving it up and down and I suddenly lost myself in his soft ministrations. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of Edward's touch on my warm skin. I had always loved it when he did this and then his hand moved away from my cheek and he started to play with my hair. I breathed deeply then and I knew that Edward felt how I was feeling right now. However, our moment was broken when Charlie screamed at Edward and me.

"Oh Cullen, get away from Bella!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Edward turned his gaze from me then and looked at Charlie as I turned to look at him as well. Charlie was still wearing his work uniform and he had his gun strapped to his belt. I knew that he had his gun there as a form of intimidation towards Edward but what Charlie did not know was that that gun would do no damage to Edward at all.

"Edward Cullen," my father roared and he appeared instantly by my side.

"Charlie, I mean Officer Swan. How are you this morning?" Edward greeted politely.

"You stay away from Bella, you hear me. You left her in such a state and I will not allow that to happen again."

"I completely understand Officer Swan, I wanted to extend my apologises to Bella again and see if she was okay."

Edward was looking at Charlie intently but politely at the same time and I knew he was trying to read his mind.

"Yeah right, you just stay away from her."

Edward nodded then and agreed to Charlie's order. He started to turn away but before he did he looked at me with his sparkling golden eyes. He poured everything that he felt for me into his eyes and I strongly felt the intensity that radiated through them. Charlie had me encircled in his arms and he tightened his hold when he noticed Edward looking at me. He stared at me what seemed like forever but Edward broke the gaze and spoke to me directly.

"I'll see you at school Bella," he whispered so only I could hear and with that he returned quickly to his Volvo.

After the car had driven away, Charlie turned to me and held me tightly in his arms again.

"Are you okay, Bells," Charlie asked me looking very concerned.

I nodded.

"You sure, what was he saying to you?"

"Sorry Dad but I need to get to school otherwise I'm going to be late."

Charlie nodded this time and released his hold on me. He coughed then to clear his throat.

"Get to it then Bells, and remember to come home straight after school."

I did not hear the last thing that Charlie said and I jumped straight in my truck. I slammed the door shut and placed the key into the ignition. I turned the key and my truck roared to life. I shifted the gearstick then and reversed out of the drive. I saw Charlie watching me as I drove away and I waved to him as I passed. Charlie returned the wave and I drove away from the little wooden house. I sighed a massive sigh of relief as I got away from the house and tried to even out my breathing. Seeing Edward had taken me completely by surprise and then Charlie acted like the protective father who chases away the pervert to guard his daughter's innocence and that was shocking too. I drove slowly, slower than normal. I suddenly did not want to go to school because I knew Edward would be there, possibly Alice too. I could not be dealing with anymore outbursts or meetings with family or former lovers and I slowed my driving more as I thought of it.

I knew I was going to be late for school but then my truck pulled up in the car park of the school quicker than I had anticipated. There were a limited number of spaces and I parked the closest I could to the school. I took the key out of the ignition and placed it into my bag. I removed myself from my truck then and as I scanned the car park quickly, I saw Edward's silver Volvo. He was parked on the opposite side of the car park and I could feel his eyes upon me. I repositioned my bag on my shoulder and locked my truck. I walked as quickly as I could across the car park and made it to the entrance. My stomach fluttered, I had made it inside but I still needed to make it to class. Class? What class did I have? I racked my brains and nothing was coming up. I cursed myself. I opened my bag and rummaged through it but my school diary was not there. I cursed again. I would have to go to the school office now and ask for a new schedule. I turned in the opposite direction but then I heard someone calling my name. The voice was familiar but it was not Edward, which I was quietly thankful for. I turned back and saw Mike Newton sprinting towards me. He stopped directly in front of me and he was breathing really heavily but then he plastered a genuine smile upon his face.

"You were late as well, were you Bella?"

"You observe correctly, Mike."

Mike laughed at my small joke.

"We'd better hurry or we'll have detention."

I nodded.

"Right, which class do we have again?" I asked feeling really embarrassed as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"We have English, Bella," he stated simply as he chuckled.

Mike grabbed my hand then and began leading me in the direction of my English lesson. I allowed Mike to hold my hand gently and before I knew it, we had made it to English. Mike burst through the door and I followed him through. Our teacher stopped the lesson then and glared at the pair of us.

"Mr Newton. Miss Swan," the teacher greeted accusingly.

"Mr Sinclair," Mike greeted back as he ran his large hand through his bright blonde hair.

"Are you two going to sit down so I can continue my lesson?"

Mike and I walked quickly then to our usual seats, Mike placed himself next to a pretty blonde girl named Zara and I placed himself next to Ben Chaney, my friend Angela Weber's boyfriend. Sitting next to Ben was my usual seat in English and as I placed my bag on the desk, I noticed the student behind me. It was Edward and he smiled that crooked smile. I stopped breathing for that one second and felt my cheeks blushing again. Edward continued to smile at me but I ignored his smile and sat quickly on my seat. I groped around in my bag for my books and pen but then my pen fell from my hand and towards the floor. However, before my pen touched the floor, Edward caught it and held it out before me. He had not moved from his seat and I had stayed in mine, however I turned my body so I could accept my pen from him.

"Miss Swan, will you stop interrupting my lesson?" Mr Sinclair requested as the whole class looked at me and Edward.

I apologised quickly to Mr Sinclair, mumbled a quick thank you to Edward as I snatched my pen from his outstretched hand and turned my back from him. I placed my head down and began writing as fast as I could. Mr Sinclair's English lesson seemed to go on forever and I could feel Edward's eyes on me. My palms began to sweat and then suddenly the bell rang that signalled the end of the lesson. I heaved a massive sigh of relief and chucked my equipment into my bag. I ran as quickly as I could to my next lesson, which was Calculus and as in English, Edward was there. He motioned for me to sit by him but I ignored him again and sat by Mike Newton. Mike perked up as he noticed my presence next to his and he started to talk animatedly. I participated little in the conversation that me and Mike were having and I glanced quickly at Edward. He was currently not looking at me and his face looked deeply crestfallen.

However, I returned to my conversation with Mike but then he was stopped mid sentence by our teacher Mr Thompson coming in. The rest of the day carried on the same way, Edward was in every one of my lessons and I never sat by him once. Lunch came and as I grabbed a sandwich, I scanned the room and looked for my friends. Edward and Alice were sitting next to each other and Alice was motioning excitedly for me to sit by them, I disregarded them and noticed Jessica, Lauren and Mike sitting together. Jessica was motioning just like Alice was just not so wildly and I sighed. I walked towards Jessica, Lauren and Mike and placed my tray in the empty space next to Jessica. She turned to me the moment I sat down.

"So Edward is back, spill?" she said animatedly.

Jessica was one of the biggest gossips in the school and she was only interested in me to see what I was thinking because Edward was back. She gestured wildly and as I spoke, Lauren became more interested too.

"There is nothing to spill Jess, sorry," I replied simply.

"What do you mean? Edward is the love of your life. You were broken the moment he left; you two must be back together?"

I shook my head and Lauren and Jessica both gasped loudly.

"Has he been to see you?" Lauren chirped up.

"Yes."

"Spill," Jessica commanded.

"Again sorry Jess, there is nothing to spill."

Jessica looked crestfallen for a moment but then perked back up.

"Have you forgiven him?"

"No," I said with such finality that Jessica and Lauren looked at each other and then turned back to their food.

Mike smiled at me slightly as I started to slowly eat my sandwich and then Angela, Ben and Austin joined us. Ben, Mike and Austin instantly started talking about last night's game and Angela smiled at me slightly. I smiled back at her and everyone just carried on chatting. I joined in small amounts and then the buzzer rang for the end of lunch. Everyone rose from their tables including Alice and Edward, I stole a quick glance towards them and notice that they were speaking to each other in hushed voices and looking towards me every now and again. Edward and I exchanged a quick glance and then I hurried out of the lunch room. The rest of the day went rather slow and Edward kept doing the same things in each class that he had been doing in the morning. I breathed a massive sigh of relief when the bell rang that signalled the end of the day. I exited my last class and rushed out the door to which Mike caught me as I did.

"Whoa Bella, you're in a rush?"

"Kinda, I gotta get home. Charlie has grounded me," I chuckled slightly and Mike returned the chuckle.

"I was wondering Bella, me and a few of the guys are going back to La Push beach on the weekend and wondered if you wanted to come?"

Mike looked at me with his hopeful blue eyes and I looked around. The other students were rushing out too, attending to their after school activities.

"I'll have to ask my dad but I'll let you know, Mike. Is that okay?"

Mike nodded and then his mobile rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Bella."

Mike left then and I followed his lead. The car park was rammed with people trying to leave the school as there was only one entrance and one exit and because of that a queue had formed. I reached my truck, chucked my bag on the passenger seat and roared the truck to life. I joined the queue and began to wait as patiently as I could. The cars left the car park, one by one and after a short while, I made it home. I kept my word to Charlie and as promised I was home exactly fifteen minutes after school finished. The phone was ringing as I entered the house and I rushed to answer it.

"Hello," I answered hurriedly.

"Hey Bella its Dad," Charlie answered nervously.

"Hey Dad, are you checking up on me?"

"Ah... no, just seeing how your day in school was?"

"Liar," I replied playfully, "look Dad, school finished fifteen minutes ago and I'm home. What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever Bells," Charlie answered taken aback slightly.

"Okay, will you be late?"

"No, I'll be home normal time."

"Okay, see you later Dad."

"Bye Bells."

We both hung up the phone then and a smiled a little. Charlie had grown on me since I had arrived back in Forks. I used to hate coming here but now I tolerated it. I took my shoes off then and dumped my bag on the kitchen table. I sighed. I had a small amount of homework but did not want to do it right now. I decided to answer my mum's email and rushed up the stairs. However, the sight that met my eyes was not my small normal looking bedroom but was instead met with the most perfect of perfections I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter three here and Bella and Edward all important chat. Read, review and enjoy and a big shout out to magi23 my first reviewer for this story.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I opened the door to my room and there he was sitting on my rocking chair. He rocked it nonchalantly back and for and it creaked loudly as the wood of the chair met my floorboards. He was wearing the same thing that he had been wearing in school that consisted of a pale blue shirt and dark blue jeans with immaculately cleaned black shoes. He was humming casually to himself and he had a preoccupied look on his gorgeous face. While he was preoccupied, I allowed myself to look at him properly and instantly liked what I saw. His bronze hair was windswept and interesting and it was because of that that I knew that he had run here. Edward was deeply fond of running; it was of the things that being a vampire that brought pleasure to his life. Edward was the fastest vampire out of all the Cullens and we had spent numerous afternoons with him running and me placed on his back.

I smiled slightly at the memory and noticed that Edward had stopped his humming and was looking at me lovingly. His bright amber eyes of the morning had dulled a little now and I locked my gaze onto his. I knew that he loved me and he knew that I loved him but I still could not allow myself to trust him. He had destroyed me that day that he had left, told me that he loved me no more that I should move on and lead happy healthy normal human life. He told me then that he wanted me to move on, find someone human who would love me like he loved me and give me the life that Edward could not. However, I turned my gaze then and placed myself on my narrow bed. It sagged a little under my weight and as I sat there, I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. A day in school had taken its toll on me; my hair was in desperate need of a brush and my face in need of a wash. I needed to make myself look at least a little bit presentable before me and Edward had this chat and as I rose, Edward went forward.

"Please stay," I said softly with my back facing him, "I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be back in a moment."

Edward said nothing and I left my little room. I entered the bathroom and noticed that it was really messy. Charlie had had a shower that morning and left his toiletries everywhere. I huffed deeply and gathered up the dirty towels and clothes. I dumped them in the clothes hamper and then arranged his toiletries. After my meaningless task was finished, I splashed some cold water on my face and then dried it with a clean towel. I quickly brushed my teeth and then decided that I needed to face the music. I had put off this conversation for as long as I could and we now needed to talk about it. I left the bathroom then, crossed the small landing and re-entered my bedroom. Edward was exactly in the same position that I had left him in and he looked up at me the moment I re-entered. My god, I felt nervous. I had never felt this nervous before and my heart began to beat faster and my palms began to sweat. My back was still turned towards Edward at the moment and then I turned to face him. As usual his beauty took my breath away, and I saw Edward take a double look at myself too. I felt ugly at that moment as I looked at my simple clothes.

However, I looked back up and saw Edward was smiling at me. He was so beautiful but it was not just his physical beauty that captivated me, it was his inner beauty as well. He was so caring, kind and loving and he would do absolutely anything for me as long as it brought me happiness. I wondered for a moment if I was making the right decision, delaying our relationship but then memories of how he had broken me before came to my mind. I could and would not go through that again. I had to learn to trust him again and Edward knew that. I moved then from the door and sat back down on my bed. Edward moved from the rocking chair too and placed himself besides me. I immediately felt his presence and the coolness of his skin radiated from him. We turned then to face each other and we were both so careful, I did not want to lead Edward on and Edward did not want to frighten me. He slowly placed his hand over mine then and interlocked our fingers. His fingers were freezing as usual but I did not turn away. I allowed him to keep his hand interlocked with mine and then he raised his other hand to touch my face. I closed my eyes when he touched my skin and then suddenly tears began to form. Edward noticed the tears and he wiped them away.

"Bella, no more tears, please," he begged.

I reopened my eyes then and slowly I leant forward. Edward responded instantaneously to my cautious movement and he leant forward too. Our lips met, my soft warm ones and his cool hard ones. They met cautiously and we stayed that way for what seemed like forever. My heart and stomach fluttered as soon as our lips met and I felt the happiest I had felt in a long while. My heart rejoiced at that very moment but my mind screamed at me to stop. However, I ignored my mind for a moment and continued to kiss Edward. Edward was being cautious too and I felt it but the longer the kiss went on, the more I felt his passion growing. His hand that had been clutching my face moved behind me and placed itself on my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I did not protest. We continued to kiss for several more minutes but then I had to break the kiss. I needed air and my lungs gasped. Edward looked really disappointed when I broke the kiss and my lungs celebrated when oxygen re-entered them. Edward and I just looked at each other then and Edward continued to hold me tenderly in his arms. He pulled me forward then and I enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me. However, I knew I had to break the bliss that captivated me at that moment and I raised my arms to push Edward away. He looked hurt the moment that I did it and deeply regretted my action but I knew that it had to be done.

"We need to talk," I stated softly as I broke the silence and Edward nodded.

He broke his hold on me then but his hand continued to clutch mine.

"Bella," Edward began carefully, "firstly I must apologise profoundly. I can image the pain and suffering that I caused you..."

"Can you Edward?" I screamed suddenly and Edward was taken aback due to the loudness of my question but he never left my side.

"Yes I can Bella," Edward argued back," because I felt the same."

His eyes lowered but I continued to look at him and I suddenly tightened my hold on his hand.

"Do you know the reason why I left, Bella? I left because I wanted to keep you safe and your safety is the most important thing in the world to me."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"I'm saying that I love you so much Bella and that you mean more to me than my own very existence. Bella, you know that I love you, right?" Edward asked hesitantly.

How could he ask such a question? Of course I knew that he loved me.

"Of course Edward," I said without difficulty.

"Do you love me Bella?"

Again, how could he ask such a question? Did he not feel the effect that he had on me the minute I saw him. The way my heart would beat faster and flutter and how I felt alive inside. I lowered my head then and placed it on his hard chest. I clutched his arms then with my hands and I felt Edward softly kiss the top of my head.

"Of course I love you Edward," I whispered silently.

"Even after everything I did?"

I nodded against his chest and I felt Edward's hold on me grow.

"I love you Edward but I can't trust you," I answered honestly.

I heard Edward gasp and he held his breath for ages. We just stayed that way for ages, Edward just held me against his chest and I had my head bowed. There was a massive silence in which me and Edward said nothing. I was waiting for Edward to respond to my answer and he was waiting for me to say a 'but' but there was none.

"I love you Bella," Edward repeated with desperation and emotion in his voice, "I love you more than you know."

I said nothing to Edward and kept my head bowed. I could not afford to look at him right now because if I did, I would lose my resolve. I would look into his eyes and would completely melt. I would kiss him, he would kiss me and I would forgive him and that was something that I could not allow myself to do. As much as I loved him, I needed to look after myself and my self-preservation was the most important thing to me at the moment.

"So where does that leave us, Bella?" Edward asked the question that he dreaded asking.

Tears slowly began to creep into my eyes then and I felt tears fall from Edwards eyes onto my head. I felt him begin to smooth my hair then and I suddenly began to feel guilty. I knew I was hurting him and I hated the fact that I was.

"I can't trust you Edward so I can't be with you right now."

"Bella, you can't mean that," Edward said desperately as he lifted my face up to look into his dull golden eyes, "I will beg you Bella, if that means that you would forgive me."

I shook my head as the tears continued to fall and Edward went from the bed. He placed himself in front of me and he took my hands in his own.

"Bella, I beg you to forgive me and I'm so sorry for the pain that I caused you."

His face was looking at my hands and he was refusing to look into my eyes. However, I released my hands from his and I placed them underneath his chin. I moved my hand in order to get him to look me in the eyes but he refused to do it.

"I am not worthy enough to look into your eyes Bella. I will only be worthy when I have earned your forgiveness."

He looked down again then and he replaced his hands on mine. He raised my hands then and kissed them softly with his lips. He left his lips there for a long time and the longer that my hand was left under his lips, the more I melted. However, I refused to give into those feelings and snatched my hands back from him. I hardened up my face then and looked at him sternly.

"Edward Cullen, I would like you to leave right now," I commanded firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I need you to forgive me and I need you to let me stay with you. Your safety is my top priority and I can only do it if you let me stay here."

"The answer is no Edward. I need to be by myself now and I can look after myself."

"You know that is a lie Bella and just please let me stay," Edward pleaded and then he looked me straight in the eyes desperately, "Bella you are the very reason for my existence and I will spend every day from now until the end of my life making it up to you."

"Will you please just leave?"

"No," Edward answered defiantly.

"Please Edward, I will not ask you again nicely. Just leave..."

"No," he said again.

"Please Edward, if you love me as much as you say you do then you will accept my wishes," I said quietly as the tears began to fall again.

"Bella..."

"Just leave Edward," I screamed and then I heard the door to the house open.

"Bella," Charlie called as Edward looked at me and then smiled slightly.

"I will leave now Bella, but you stated yourself that you love me and I will earn back your trust. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I will get you back."

And with that, Edward left and those were his beautiful parting words. He left through the window which was his usual route in and out of my house and I vowed that I would get that fixed for the meantime. However, I felt that his presence had gone and I laid down back on my bed. The tears fell even more now and I completely broke down. I had not cried like this for a long time and I wondered for a brief second if I had made the right decision. I knew I had made the right decision though as I could not trust Edward as freely as I used to and then I pulled my pillow to myself. I clung to it like a survivor from a sinking ship would cling to a lifeboat and then the door to my room opened. Charlie was at my door and he looked at me horrified. I knew he was scared again and he moved straight to my side.

"Bells Darling, what's up Baby?" Charlie asked desperately.

"Daddy," I whispered quietly as Charlie took my hand in, "are you any good with locks?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone chapter four is here! Hopefully you'll all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I would love it if I could get some more reviews. Anyway read, enjoy and review please.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I woke up and allowed the unusually bright day to radiate through my purple curtains. I stretched lazily as I yawned and then laid back down against my pillow. It was a wonderful Saturday morning and I was thankful that this weekend had come. It had been a hard three weeks since me and Edward had voiced our feelings to each other and even though I had told him that I was still in love with him, I had also said that I did not want to kick start our relationship again. He had been devastated about my revelation but he had not given up. For the first week after our talk, he arrived at my house every morning asking if I wanted a ride to school and each time I declined his offer. On his fifth attempt in a row, I finally blew it and yelled at him that if he turned up the next morning I would purposely hurt myself enough that would warrant a visit to the local hospital. He was shocked but finally got the message and on the sixth morning, I was able to get to school without him hounding me to go to school with him in his Volvo. I had finally got my mornings back but school was a completely different matter. He was in every class that I took and like the mornings, it was starting to get on my nerves. He tried in every lesson to get me to sit with him and unless there was any other option, I was usually successful and lunch was the same too. This strange kind of pantomime that we played out every single day in school was successful for me but I knew that Edward considered it to be a failure. I had only sat by him for a total of three classes and in those three classes; I had ignored Edward as best I could. I spoke to him in small doses and with each time that we had a conversation; Edward would see it as a small victory.

However, I did hang around with my other friends too and I did go to Mike's arranged outing to La Push beach. Everyone had been there including Angela, which I was grateful for and I had a good time with everyone. Mike continued his attentions to me and I accepted them kindly but was careful enough as to not let him think that I was leading him on. As we were down in La Push as well, I was hoping that I would get to see Jacob, my best friend who I had hurt deeply. I had tried to heal our friendship but every time I phoned, I either got no answer or Jacob's dad Billy would tell me he was out. I even went over to Jacob's house once and Billy again told me that he was not there. I argued defiantly with Billy but Billy stood firm. He said that Jacob was out and I understood the hidden message in his statement. I told Billy to tell him that I had returned and that Edward was not in my life but Billy just brushed it off. I knew that he had not told Jacob my situation at the moment and that was the part that bothered me the most. The only time that I was able to get any information about Jacob was from Charlie. As Charlie and Billy were best friends and Charlie went over to the Black's house often, Charlie would report back to me. However, each time I did not get the chance to talk to Jacob a little bit more of my heart would break and that was why when I was at La Push, I hoped that I would see him but my wish was not granted.

My thoughts were consumed of Jacob as I stayed lazily in my bed and then decided that I needed to move. Although it was a Saturday I did have to get to my Saturday job at Mike Newton's parents shop. I had roughly an hour until I had to leave to go to work and the first thing that I did was open my curtains. My curtains were a deep purple colour, the same as my bedding and I looked out of my small window. It was an unusually bright day and the sun was shining brilliantly. I knew that I would not be seeing Edward today due to the sunshine and that kind of made me feel a little better. Although I wanted to see him, not seeing him would make my life easier, for today at least. I turned then from the view outside my window and looked at the white wooden frame of the window. My window had previously been easy for Edward to gain entrance to because there had been no locks on it but I had made Charlie go down to the hardware store and buy some. I wanted Charlie to buy some because when mine and Edward's relationship had been better, Edward used to spend his nights with me in my room. He would cuddle up to me on my small narrow bed and I would cuddle back. However, now that Edward and myself were not together, I wanted my nights back and that was why I asked Charlie to buy the locks.

He had fitted them to my window perplexed even though I had provided him with a good enough reason as to why I wanted them and I looked at the heavy bronze locks. They were thick and hardy and I unlocked them quickly to open the window. The fresh clean air came rushing in and I smiled slightly. I went into the bathroom then and had a speedy shower. I came back in and dressed for work in a pair in worn light blue jeans and white vest top. I went downstairs then and looked around for Charlie. Even though he did not work on a Saturday he was usually up early and today was no exception. I found a note from Charlie pinned to the fridge and read it briefly. Charlie explained that he had left early because he and Billy had gone fishing and that he would not be back until later. I sighed. Charlie was never home on Saturday and then I started to make my breakfast. I poured a small bowl of cereal and had a glass of orange juice. I left on time then and roared my truck to life.

The roads of Forks were quiet on a Saturday morning as there was no traffic and as I pulled into the car park of the Newton shop, I knew today was going to be slow. I was doing 9-5 today as Mike's parents were away on a business trip and in today was just me, Mike and the other shelf stacker, David. David was older than Mike and I and had worked at the shop for years but Mike was in charge today. I entered the shop and Mike's face brightened the moment I entered. I suspected that Mike still harboured feelings for me even though he and Jessica had started their relationship again. I greeted Mike and David warmly and went behind the counter to grab my uniform that was just a simple yellow jacket-vest with my name tag on it. I sported it as best I could and then began helping Mike with the stock. However, my prediction for a slow day was wrong and the shop was relatively busy due to the sunshine and I was busy all day too. Mike's shop was always busy on sunny days and then the shift came to a close. The shop shut at half four and that gave the rest of us half an hour to clean it up. Everything was finished dead on five and David rushed off instantly. Mike and I lingered a bit and we were chatting casually about school when Mike turned the direction of the conversation completely.

"So are you and Cullen dating again?" he asked nervously as he ran his large hand through his bright blonde hair.

"No why?" I asked back "What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing was just wondering..., well Jess said yesterday that she thought you and him would be getting back together soon."

"Did she?" I nodded as my agitation rose.

Jessica was one of the biggest gossips ever and I was getting really annoyed at all her speculations. Mike nodded to my question and then Jessica showed up. Her and Mike had a date tonight and he had told me that she would be meeting him after work. I greeted Jessica simply and said my goodbye to Mike quickly as I could and then jumped in my truck. Why was everyone speculating about me and Edward? Was their lives so boring that they had to think and involve themselves in other people's lives? I roughly placed my key in the ignition and drove quickly out of the car park. I turned my stereo on then and blasted the radio. Charlie had bought me a new stereo when I destroyed the one that Edward's family had given me, it was older than the Cullen one but looking at it did not invoke bad memories. The stereo blasted a heavy metal band that I was not really bothered about but loved how it calmed me. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as the song came to a close and then the next one started. The next one was a preppy poppy teen song that I had hated since I ever heard it and switched it off immediately. I scowled at the stereo then and suddenly found myself outside my house.

The journey home had been shorter than I remembered but sighed. I was actually tired today as I had worked hard and then froze. There were two cars sitting outside my house and none of them belonged to Charlie. One was a bright shiny silver Volvo and the other was a dull-coloured old Rabbit. I gulped as the one car belonged to Edward and the other belonged to Jacob. What were they both doing here? I left my truck then and found myself on the pathway that led to the front door. I went to push my key in the lock but before I did, the door burst open and I was engulfed in a massive bear hug. Muscled russet arms embraced me and knocked the breath right out of me. The arms pulled me towards their bearer and when they did, I felt a blistering heat. I knew that the arms belonged to Jacob and the moment that he embraced me, I felt my heart flutter. Jacob, who I had not seen for nearly a month was embracing me at the moment and a large smile appeared on my face. I snuggled into Jacob's warmth and allowed him to hold me. Jacob needed this as much as I needed it and then I felt some tears come to his eyes. These tears frightened me and I pushed as hard as I could against his hold. Jacob misinterpreted my actions and instead of releasing me, Jacob held me tighter. He continued to hold me and then the tears fell more.

"I'm sorry Bells," Jacob sobbed between tears.

"Jacob, stop," I whispered as he finally listened to me.

Jacob released his hold a little then but he still kept his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Jacob repeated again.

"Stop it Jake," I shouted as I held his warm face in my hands.

I looked at Jacob for a long moment and allowed myself to drink in his appearance. Jacob was younger than myself but physically he looked older. He looked to be about twenty-five when he was actually just sixteen. I studied his appearance more and he was so powerful. His arms bulged muscle and he sported a very impressive six-pack. He was wearing nothing except a pair of cut of jeans and I looked deeply into his dark eyes. Jacob's thick dark hair that had once been long was now cut into a short crop and he had lost all of his puppy fat. The tears still fell from his large dark eyes and I wiped them away with my forefinger.

"Jacob Black, will you just stop crying or I will gain some extra points?"

Jacob chuckled at the reference to a game we had played several months ago and he grinned wildly at me. I responded to his smile and returned it. However, my smile left my face and then I raised my left hand. I flung it at Jacob will all the force I could muster and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. The hit did nothing to hurt Jacob and he just chuckled at me more whist my hand slung like crazy.

"Jeez Bells, what was that for?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"What was that for?" I repeated, "I've rung you every day for like a month and even been to see you at your house and all you've done is avoid me."

"Bells look I'm sorry but I couldn't forget so easily and I didn't want to see you if you were gonna be with the bloodsucker."

I pushed Jacob away from me then and huffed.

"His name is Edward," I stated harshly.

"I don't care."

"Well I care about him and you will not use that kind of language about him in front of me."

Jacob just shrugged and he wandered into the living room then. He jumped on my sofa and started lounging on it. I threw him a furious glare and he smiled at my irritation.

"You look so cute when you're mad Bells," he grinned widely at me.

I picked up a sofa cushion then and threw it at him. It caused little damage but I had to at least try and curb his arrogance. He peered up from behind the cushion then and looked at me with sad eyes. I turned away from his gaze and then he grabbed my hand. He pulled me down onto the sofa and placed his muscled arm behind me. He looked at me then with his dark eyes seriously and I softened. Jacob was my best friend and he was trying his best to apologise in the best way that he knew.

"Seriously though Bells, I'm sorry. I owe you a lifetime of servitude."

"I know you do," I giggled back as I threw the cushion at him again.

"Hey, will you stop throwing things at me," he chided as we both laughed.

We laughed for ages and it was wonderful again to be with Jacob. As the giggles subsided, I leant into Jacob's embrace and his heat warmed me. I had missed Jacob more than I knew and wondered if he felt the same.

"I missed you," I volunteered without ceremony and Jacob held his breath as I said those words.

"I missed you too, Bells."

Jacob placed a soft kiss on my hair then and a sighed. Being with Jacob was magical at this moment and then Jacob broke the magic.

"So where is your boyfriend?"

"I dunno, you tell me?"

"What do you mean Bells?"

"Well his car is parked outside, he's probably here somewhere."

Jacob woke up suddenly and he leant forward.

"What? You mean he is here, right at this second?"

I nodded. Jacob removed his arm from around me then and leapt from the sofa. He exited the room then and the look that I saw on his face scared the hell out of me.

"Jake, where do you think you are going?" I yelled as I followed him out of the room.

"I need to make sure that he is not here Bells, just stay in the living room and I'll be back in a second."

"Please Jake...," I whispered.

"Bella just do as I ask please."

Jacob looked at me with his dark eyes deeply then and he held my small hands in his large warm ones. I nodded as Jacob smiled and then I wandered back into the living room. I placed myself slowly on the sofa and held my face in my hands. I thought about Jake and Edward for a few seconds but then my thoughts were disrupted.

"Bella," a beautiful velvet voice whispered to me as my face leapt up quickly.

Edward was there sitting straight in front of me and he held his crooked smile on his face. I held my breath as I took in his ethereal appearance. His short bronze hair was slightly dishevelled and his dark eyes were shining. He was wearing a pair of smart black trousers, a casual grey shirt and an expensive pair of Nike trainers. I drank in his appearance and I suddenly felt my resolve failing. However as I looked at Edward, his face suddenly turned serious and he gripped my hand in his.

"Bella, we need to get out of here now."

I looked at him shocked and removed my hands from his.

"What? Why?"

"We need to leave now, the werewolf is here and it is unsafe for you to be around him."

"Jake, you mean it is unsafe for me to be around Jacob, my best friend!" I stated simply as I looked Edward straight into his dark eyes.

"Jacob Black is a werewolf Bella. Werewolves are volatile creatures and anything could happen therefore I need you to come with me," he explained simply as I continued to stare at him.

"So being around a werewolf is more dangerous for me than being around a vampire?"

Edward looked hurt at my last statement and he closed his eyes for a second. I studied him for a long moment and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Jacob will be here in a second, just take my hand Bella and we will be gone like the wind," he whispered softly as he extended his hand to me.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I replied as I looked at his hand.

"I know Charlie has banned me from the house but your safety is essential and we need to go now," his voice grew rough with anger but my anger was growing too.

"No," I yelled as Edward looked at me with surprise.

However, Edward turned his attention from me then and looked to the doorway. Jacob was standing there staring daggers at Edward and he was shaking with rage. I gasped as I knew Jacob was trying to stop himself from phasing and then I rushed from the sofa to Jacob's side. His hands were held in fists by his side and his eyes were firmly shut. I stood in front of Jacob and locked my hands onto his hardened biceps.

"Jake, Jacob look at me," I said desperately as I screamed at him, "calm down Jake please. We don't want Charlie to come back to a damaged house, now do we?"

However, Jacob was ignoring me and then I felt myself pulled in the other direction. Edward had his arms around me and he carried me in his arms. I gasped as I was taken by surprise and then I screamed. I felt Edward ran as fast as he did and we arrived at his car in no time. He opened the door and quickly but softly placed me in the passenger seat. The next thing I know Edward was in the driver's seat and the car was reversing down the street. He tore off down the road and as I looked at Edward, he had a fierce but protective look on his face and I was suddenly very frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is chapter five, a special shout out to MelissyBear for a second review so far for the story. I would love to get some more just to get your thoughts and opinions and as usual, read, enjoy and review.**

**With love, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Edward drove like a maniac down the small roads of Forks and I did not look as he drove because I was frankly too scared. He had roared away from my house quickly and I stayed rooted to the plush leather seat with fear. I had never been scared really in Edward's company before but now I was. When Edward and I had been together, he had been protective but I had never thought of him as being possessive. However, now he was showing classic signs of possessiveness and this side of Edward scared me. He had locked the car as soon as he had entered and I dared not to try and unlock it because if I did try and do that then Edward would stop me in an instant. Whatever I did, he would anticipate and stop me. Although he could not hear my thoughts, he knew me better sometimes than I knew myself and that scared me. I could try and escape but me would stop me so effortlessly. He would do all that because he claimed that he was concerned for my safety but I was so safe with Jacob and Edward could not see that. I thought of Jacob suddenly then and tears came to my eyes. Jacob, who I had just made up with, who had forgiven me was now probably crazy with worry and I was worried about him. He was trying so hard to be controlled just like Edward usually was and I remembered his pained expression.

"Jacob," I whispered worriedly as I placed my head in my hands.

I knew that Edward had heard me say Jacob's name and I felt his dark eyes on me. I felt him look at me for the longest time as Forks rushed passed us in a blaze of colours and I hated it. I hated to be looked at, to be judged as I had always wanted to blend in with the crowd but as my thoughts screamed at me in frustration, I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Stop the car," I whispered as Edward turned from me to look out the windscreen.

He ignored me and the car continued to move. The further away I got from my house, the more my pain deteriorated and the more my agitation grew. Edward was blatantly ignoring me and that angered me.

"Stop this car, right now," I yelled as I raised my face to look at Edward.

The look on Edward's face surprised me but I did not let that show. Instead my brown eyes blazed at Edward and he just smirked at me back. He just continued to drive the car at the speed that would scare any normal person and then I realised that my seatbelt was not on. I finally decided that I would allow Edward to take me wherever he wanted to take me and then afterwards, I would kill him. I clicked the seatbelt into its fastener and Edward smiled when I did that.

"So you've decided to come along for the ride?" Edward observed softly as he smiled beautifully.

I lost myself in his smile and my heart fluttered. I cursed myself silently for the way my body acted when it was around Edward and then I turned my gaze from him. I turned my attention to look out the window and I watched as the houses of Forks turned into thick forestry. I had no idea where Edward was taking me, all I did know was that he was taking out of Forks. I hoped that he was not taking me too far because Charlie would go nuts if he knew Edward had practically kidnapped me.

"Charlie, shit," I cursed loudly as Edward jumped a little at my curse.

I raised my hands then and slapped them against my forehead. The slaps hurt but I felt better because of it and I decided to do it again. I did not know what came over me but I suddenly went crazy and started slapping my forehead and my thighs. I was swearing as I was slapping myself and Edward yelled at me to stop. I ignored him and then suddenly Edward's hands were firmly around my wrists. He placed a small amount of pressure on them, enough to make me stop and then I swore at him again. Edward ignored my curse and then he removed one of his hands and placed it on my cheek.

"Shh shh shh," he whispered as he tried to calm me and it worked.

The car had stopped at this moment and was parked in a siding. Edward had a magic touch when it came to me and he could if he wanted to, practically make me do anything. His hand then moved from my cheek back to my arm and he began to move it slowly up and down. This sensation calmed me and then I suddenly leant forward. I leant myself into Edward's body then and both his arms suddenly encircled me. He pulled me closer to him then and I snuggled into him. I was totally calm then and after what seemed like forever, Edward released me.

"We really need to get going," he declared suddenly as he started the car again.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of interest.

"We're going to my house?"

"What?"

"My family are dying to see you Bella and it is the safest place for you at the moment."

"Don't you dare start that again," I warned him as my eyes began to flash and Edward chuckled at my threat.

"You're about as scary as a penguin Bella."

"Penguins can be frightful creatures," I joked back with a smile, "can I use your phone?"

"Why?" Edward asked with concern as his amusement left.

"I want to ring Jake, just to let him know that everything was okay."

"I can't allow that," Edward declared as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just can't Bella."

"Look Edward, the way Jacob was when you were there was slightly scary and I need to let him know that I'm okay otherwise the whole pack will be at your house baying for a fight."

"Emmett would love that," Edward joked as I glared at him.

This glare must have made Edward realise that I was serious and his brand new phone appeared in my hand instantly. I decided to dial my home number first and after a few attempts, I was successful as Jacob answered the phone. He was breathless and he answered with a strained hello.

"Jake," I replied instantly as I heard him sigh with relief.

"Bella, where are you? Tell me and I'll come get you."

"Jake everything is okay," I reassured him as he spoke over me.

"Where are you Bella?"

"Jake I'm fine and everything is okay. I'm going to the Cullens' house to see them and once I've seen them, I'll come straight home."

There was a long pause on the end of the phone where I knew Jacob was thinking about what I said.

"Jake."

"I'm here Bella," he assured me, "when you've finished call me and I'll come and get you."

"Okay Jake."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear," I giggled back and with that Jacob and I finished our conversation.

Edward held out his hand then and I gave him back his phone. It disappeared then from my sight and the next thing I knew, we were outside Edward's house. The Cullen house was massive and it was by far the biggest house I had ever seen. It was black and white in colour and had more windows than a skyscraper. I grew nervous the closer I got to the house and Edward helped me out of the car. He gripped my hand in his then and I allowed him to do that because I felt like I needed the support. We walked casually to the front door and before Edward could open the door, a small figure jumped out and collided with me. The collision knocked the wind out of me and Edward had to grab me before I fell over. I knew instantly that the small figure was Alice, Edward's adoptive sister and my previous best friend. She screamed the moment she saw me and she giggled then like a maniac. Alice was beautiful like all the Cullens and she had short pixie style dark hair and small golden eyes. She was wearing a colourful patterned maxi dress and flat golden sandals. She embraced me with such force then and squealed.

"Oh my god, Bella."

"Alice," I greeted shyly as she grabbed my other hand.

"Look Jasper, Bella's here," Alice chirped happily.

Then out of the house, emerged Alice's mate, Jasper Hale. Jasper was the newest member of the Cullen clan and was finding the 'vegetarian' lifestyle the most difficult. Jasper bowed to me politely then as I took in his beautiful appearance. He had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and eyes exactly the same colour. He was wearing a silver-grey designer shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of pure white socks. I noted the lack of footwear with affection and I extended my hand to him. Everyone gasped when I did this but I felt no fear. I knew what happened at my birthday last year would not happen again and I trusted Jasper wholeheartedly. Jasper extended his own hand then and took my small hand in his. He lifted my hand to his face then and gently kissed the back of my hand softly. Last year I would have been frightened at Jasper's action but my fear was now completely gone. I did not know if I had grown as a person or if Jasper was using his special power over emotion to make me so trusting at the moment but I felt content. I felt Edward's hand grasp mine tighter as Jasper kissed the back of my hand and I smiled slightly. Edward still did not trust Jasper around me and then Jasper smiled back at me as he released my hand.

"Bella," he greeted in his Deep South raspy voice.

"Jasper, you look well," I observed as me smiled more.

"And I feel well."

Alice was smiling brightly as she watched myself and Jasper and then she dived on me again. She wrapped her lithe arms around me and I heard her sniff. I was confused by Alice's action and then Edward motion for Alice to release me. Alice and Edward must have had a conversation in their minds as they looked at each other and then Alice turned to me.

"Sorry Bella," she apologised softly, "I was just seeing if you smelt the same."

Alice and I shared a small chuckle and then Edward began to lead me into the house. As I stepped over the threshold, I noticed instantly that the house was cold and I shivered slightly. I was still wearing my jeans and white vest top and wished that when Edward had kidnapped me, he had kidnapped my coat as well. Edward must have noticed me shiver because he stepped away from me slightly but still fiercely held my hand. We went into the living room then and the rest of the Cullen family were there. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, were standing together on the bottom of the stairs looking like a perfect family couple and they both smiled brightly when they saw me. Carlisle was looking as handsome as always with his pale blonde hair slicked back and his golden eyes shining. He was looking very smart as well at the moment wearing a plain white shirt with straight black slacks and navy blue slippers. While Esme just simply looked stunning with her long caramel hair hanging down her back in loose waves and her amber eyes shined too. She was wearing a pale green silk blouse with white linen trousers and beige sandals. She smiled broadly at me and then extended both of her arms. I walked straight into Esme's embrace and held onto her tightly. I had felt like I had been drowning and embracing Esme at the moment, gave me oxygen. She was so much like a mother to me and holding her completed me. She clutched me tightly too and as we released our hold on each other tears emerged. I instantly wiped them away but Esme allowed hers to fall, completely unembarrassed.

"Bella my darling," she cooed tenderly, "words cannot express how good it is to see you again."

"Me too Esme, I really missed you."

Esme looked at me lovingly and then she stepped aside to allow Carlisle to greet me. Carlisle just smiled at me very controlled and then he embraced me too. The hug was brief but sweet and I knew Carlisle deeply cared for me. We nodded to each other as I smiled softly and then out of the blue, a pair of buff arms engulfed me. The arms belonged to Edward's brother Emmett and he picked me up as he embraced me. Emmett was the most playful out of all of the Cullens and I had always enjoyed his company.

"Bella, Bella, Isabella," he sang playfully as he squeezed me tightly.

I giggled at Emmett's playful nature and embraced him back. Emmett released me then as I looked at him and he looked at me. His short dark hair was completely shaved off as his gold eyes smiled at me. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with designer black jogging bottoms and immaculate white trainers. He smiled at me again and then embraced me for a second time.

"It's good to see you sis," he whispered in my ear and I chuckled.

"It's good to see you bro," I replied.

Emmett released his hold on me then and placed me back firmly on the ground. Edward reappeared instantly at my side then and clasped my hand protectively in his. He had left discreetly when his family were greeting me but he had returned before I got to see the last Cullen. Edward's last family member was his sister Rosalie and she was quite simply the most beautiful of all the Cullens. She had long luxurious pure golden hair that looked like spun gold and her eyes matched her hair. I envisioned Rosalie in my mind but then she appeared right before me. She was standing right beside Emmett and she looked so guilty. However, her guilty look could not hide her beauty and she looked breath-taking today. She was wearing a pair of fitted black leather trousers and a crisp white blouse with a black waistcoat. She had a pair of red high heels on and matching jewellery. She looked me straight in the eyes and I saw the remorse there.

"Bella...," she began but then she faltered and she looked towards Emmett.

He looked at her reassuringly and smiled. She returned the smile, kissed him quickly on the lips and then appeared right in front of me. She lowered her eyes to the ground then and turned her head too. I looked at Rosalie bewildered, I had no clue what she was trying to do and I looked at Edward for confirmation. He smiled reassuringly at me and then ushered me to look at Rosalie. When I returned my attention to her, she was staring at me straight in the eyes and then she spoke. Her voice was angelic and it sounded as clear as a bell.

"Bella," she began timidly, "I am so sorry."

I took a step back as I had no idea what Rosalie had to be sorry for. I knew that she had always disliked me for some reason and wondered if that was the reason for the apology. I gazed back at Rosalie and softened my face considerable.

"Rosalie, I have no idea why you are sorry but I accept it gratefully," I said softly with a smile.

Rosalie looked at me shocked and then turned her attention to Edward.

"You haven't told her, have you?" she accused Edward harshly.

"I have barely spoken to her, Rose and haven't had the time to explain everything. I had to kidnap Bella today in order to get her here."

Edward's declaration immediately brought everyone's displeasure and Esme and Alice glared at Edward. Edward stood his ground as he listened to the thoughts that his family threw at him and then he stood next to me. He gripped my hand in his again then and protectively embraced me.

"I don't care what you all think. Bella has barely spoken to me in a month and I only brought her here today due to your persistence. I could have spent a lovely afternoon with her otherwise," Edward argued as his family argued back.

I listened to them argue between them, mainly Edward and Rosalie and then finally, I snapped. I struggled against Edward's hold and due to his fight, he released me. He was too wrapped up in fighting with Rosalie and I walked quietly out of the room. I exited the house through the door that I had entered and when outside, I placed myself against the railing. I ran my hand quickly through my messy hair and sighed deeply. What had I allowed Edward to bring me to? I could still hear them both arguing as I watched a lone red leaf fall from a nearby tree and rest itself on the Cullens' large driveway. I watched that leaf for a few long moments and then I pondered my options. As I was pondering; I was interrupted by a calm soothing voice.

"They are both very stubborn, aren't they Bella," Carlisle spoke as I turned to look at him.

I smiled slightly as I continued to hear them quarrel and then Carlisle placed himself next to me on the railing. I turned my attention back to the leaf and Carlisle followed my gaze.

"I know it is hard for you to grasp Bella but Edward left for your own good."

"Did he really Carlisle?" I yelled a little too loudly as my eyes flashed.

Carlisle knew that he had hit a sore spot with me and softened his face considerably. I knew that my outburst was unacceptable and I apologised to Carlisle to which he accepted gracefully.

"He is trying to make it up to you as best he can."

I tried to ignore Carlisle's words and refocused my attention on the leaf.

"Bella, he had no idea that he would hurt you so much."

"Carlisle please, will you stop, it's been a very hard day, I was kidnapped you know."

Carlisle laughed at my little joke and I knew that me and him were okay. It had been Edward's decision to leave and even though Carlisle was the leader, when it came to me, Edward's word was law. Carlisle turned to look in the direction that I was looking and then he turned to me again.

"So, how have you been?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Okay, I suppose," I said slowly as I nodded my head, "things were hard at first but then they got a little better. However, when Laurent and Victoria showed up things got quite rough again, if Jake and the pack weren't around, I don't know what would have happened."

Carlisle did not reply to my remark and I turned to look at him. He was paler than normal and I started to worry about him.

"Carlisle, are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"Edward, did you hear that?" Carlisle called as he turned from me to look into the house.

Inside the Cullen house it was deafly quiet, frighteningly so and I suddenly got scared. Next, Edward was there by my side and he had me enveloped securely in his arms. Edward's head was over mine and I heard him talk to Carlisle.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" he asked as I heard the terror in his voice.

"I'm afraid so son," Carlisle responded as he left me and Edward alone for a moment.

Edward released his hold a little on me then and he looked deeply into my eyes. He lowered his lips then to meet mine in a bone crushing kiss and when he finished the kiss, he looked so desperate and guilty. He enveloped me again and this time I heard tears.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered to me soothingly, "I'm so sorry that I left you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is chapter six, sorry that it is a little later than ususal but I just started a new job and things have been a bit hectic but anyway here it is. A special shout out to Lionnara, DutchGirl01, marzu93 and MelissyBear again who have all reviewed and I hoped you're all enjoying the story. Anyway let me know what you think and read, enjoy and review.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

What the hell was wrong with everyone? I was questioning myself and the Cullens at that particular moment and backtracking what I had said to Carlisle. Everything that I had said to him was completely innocent. He had asked me how I had been as he had seemed genuinely concerned about me and I had responded truthfully. Did he not like what I had said about Jake? Did he feel guilty about what Edward had done? I thought that those reasons were not correct because if they were then Edward would not be embracing me tightly at the moment. I racked my brains to try and come up with a reason and none came to mind. I decided that the easiest thing to do was to just ask and that is what I would try to do. However, I had to wait because if I tried to get Edward to release me right now, it would not happen. When Edward was like this, sometimes it would take a long time for him to return to the present and now felt like one of those moments. I waited as patiently as I could but then my patience ran out and I finally got Edward's attention. He released me a little but still kept a tight hold on me and just looked deep into my eyes. I looked deeply into his too and was completely baffled. His eyes were probably the darkest that I had ever seen them and it did scare me. But what the hell was the matter? I decided finally to just ask as that was the only way that I was going to get an answer to my confusion.

"What the hell is the matter?" I asked completely baffled as Edward's face turned to one of confusion.

"You honestly don't realise what you just said?"

"None what so ever, so please enlighten me?"

Edward gazed at me with his dark eyes radiating and my confusion grew as did my irritation.

"Tell me Edward Cullen or so help me I will march into your house and get your sister to tell me," I commanded harshly as Edward's eyes widened in both shock and amusement.

However, he looked at me deeply then and I knew that the shock and amusement had turned to hurt right now but I needed to know the answer. What had I said that upset him so much? He looked down at the ground then and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his cool forehead against my warm one and sighed.

"Bella, we did not know that you were attacked while we were gone," he admitted slowly as I shrugged my shoulders, "if I had known that then we would not have left you so open and defenceless."

"What in god's name are you on about?" I asked as my agitation rose.

"That Victoria and Laurent tried to get you," he said a little too harshly.

As he said those words, everything clicked in my mind. Edward was annoyed at the fact that he had not been here to protect me against the very vampires that had threatened me in the first place. Our foreheads remained together and I sighed this time. Edward looked worse than usual as his pale features were whiter than usual and his eyes were darker than normal too. I gripped his hand in mine and I placed it directly over my heart.

"Look," I began softly, "they may've come back and tried some stuff but nothing happened. Jake and the pack sorted them before I had even taken a breath."

"But they shouldn't have had to Bella."

"But they did and everything worked out okay," I stated trying to calm him as I for once controlled the situation, "Edward, I am still breathing. I'm still alive."

"Then I owe Jacob Black my very existence," Edward replied softly as the realisation struck him.

Jacob had protected me when Edward was not here and that would always haunt Edward. He was that kind of guy where he wanted to protect me from everything, even himself sometimes and during that period, where I had been my most vulnerable, he had not protected me. I saw the realisation strike him as he knew that he owed Jacob a lot more than he thought and he sighed again.

"I love you Bella," he stated softly then and I smiled.

I kissed him briefly on the lips and he smiled back. However, my disposition changed then and realised what I had been doing. I was leading Edward on and I felt guilty about it. I still did not trust him yet and still needed my space. I had promised Jacob that I would call him as soon as I was finished and I wondered how I would do that. I looked away from him then and pushed him back.

"Bella?" he asked looking confused.

"I need to get back, Charlie will be back soon," I stated simply as I averted my gaze.

"Bella," he repeated sadly.

"I need to get home," I said more firmly this time

There was a long silence between us and turned away from Edward then as I did not want to see the hurt on his face. I placed my arms around myself then and realised just how cold it was. I wished again that I had a jacket or cardigan to warm myself a bit but I clung to myself for comfort. I lowered my eyes and then I felt a pair of cool strong arms place themselves around me.

"I'll go and get my keys," Edward whispered into my ear.

"No," I answered a little too loudly as I spun around to face him.

"Bella."

"I promised Jake, remember?"

"No."

"Not this again," I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Jacob is my friend, my best friend in fact and I promised him."

"I don't care," Edward argued back.

"You will care, Edward Cullen," I hissed through my teeth as I grew angry and balled my hands into fists.

Edward did not respond to my last statement and just remained rooted to the spot. He was still pale and I could feel his anger pulsing through his body. He had lowered his eyes then as I continued to just glare at him. My anger continued to remain too and then I turned from Edward. I walked quickly down the small set of steps that led to the Cullen house and began to walk down the expansive driveway. I began to breathe deeply trying to calm myself and began thinking of simple matters. However, my interlude was interrupted as Edward blocked my way and I looked at him defiantly.

"Move," I commanded with authority in my voice.

Edward's dark eyes just glared back at me but I stood my ground.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Not without me."

"Oh yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Edward and I argued for a few long moments but our argument was broken up by Alice as she whirled from no-where and appeared between Edward and myself. She looked at Edward first and his face softened as he listened to Alice's thoughts and I silently cheered Alice on as she must have been defending me. However, I noticed that in the doorframe of the Cullen house stood Jasper silently with his hands placed smartly behind his back and I realised must have the reason why Edward looked happier. Jasper's gift flowed over me as well and I silently cursed him because I wanted my anger to continue. I was annoyed at Edward and how controlling he could be. I wanted to go home now and Edward wanted to take me himself but I did not want that. I had promised Jake earlier that when I had finished, I would allow him to take me home and I hated it when I could not keep a promise, especially simple ones.

Anyway, whatever Alice thought to Edward it seemed to do the trick because the next thing I knew, Edward took my hand softly in his. He kissed the back of it gently and then he kissed my forehead. I held my breath for the entire time that Edward carried out his ministrations and then he vanished. His actions had been so quick that when he disappeared, my lungs relieved themselves. I was left alone with Alice then and she looked at me kindly. Her eyes were a pure shining gold and she grinned widely at me. I returned her grin and then she enveloped me in her lithe arms again. She hugged me tightly but not too tightly. She released her hold on me then and looked at me.

"We'd better get you home," she commented sweetly as she took my arm in hers.

"But Alice, I promised Jacob...," I argued pathetically.

"You have no worries there, Bella. Just call him when you get back," Alice replied as she continued to smile sweetly.

She guided me expertly and carefully to Edward's car and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Is it okay to use this car?"

"Of course," Alice nodded.

I entered the car then and Alice appeared suddenly in the driver's seat. We took off at high speed and Alice began to talk animatedly about her next shopping trip and how she was going to get me something nice. I pretended to listen to Alice as she rambled on and I watched as Forks flew past us. We arrived at my house a few minutes later and Alice stopped the car completely. She turned to look at me with a strange look on her face and I did not like the look that I saw there. I knew that Alice was going to side with her brother because it was obvious, they were family but I had hoped that she may understand how I was feeling at the moment. She smiled at me then a little patronising but I ignored it and just looked back at Alice.

"What are you playing at Bella?" she asked me honestly.

I was taken aback as I had not expected Alice to ask me this question and I began to get defensive.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bella," Alice replied as her golden eyes began to grow darker.

I looked Alice deep into her eyes then and I just completely broke down. I placed my head into my hands and then the tears just began to flow.

"I don't know," I replied honestly between sobs.

I know that my reaction to her question completely threw Alice and she just watched as I cried.

"I just feel so helpless right now Alice," I admitted honestly, "I know that I love him but I just can't trust him right now. I need space and time. I'm glad that he's back; I'm glad that you're all back but I just need to look after myself right now. It's been a strange year for me and I think my mind just wants everything to be like normal."

Alice listened patiently as I ranted to her and she smiled when I finished.

"You really haven't changed a bit Bella."

Alice hugged me warmly and then released me. She scooted me out of the car then and I complied.

"He will wait for you Bella," Alice stated as I climbed clumsily out of the car, "he will wait as long as it is necessary."

I did not respond to Alice remark instead I just walked up my little pathway and entered my house. I heard Alice screech away in Edward's car and inside the house it was both dark and cold. I walked over to the thermostat and twisted the dial. It clicked to life and I heard the boiler begin to heat. I grabbed my cardigan then that had been discarded earlier and then ran instantly to the phone. I dialled Jake's number and he picked it up on the third ring. He sounded agitated and deeply unsteady as he answered and I teased him for it. Jake argued back with me playfully, happy to know that I was back at the house but then the conversation turned back to our last phone conversation.

"You didn't ring me to come and get you Bells," he stated softly but with hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Jake," was all I offered and I knew that he accepted my apology.

"Want me to come over Bells?"

"Would you?"

"Of course BFF," he teased as I groaned deeply and he laughed.

"Charlie will be home in about half an hour Bells and I'll join him."

"Sure. Would you like some dinner Jake?" I offered then.

"Hell yeah."

I laughed at Jake's response then and he chuckled too. Talking and being with Jake was just so easy and I loved him dearly. He was my best friend and he had put me back together when no one else could. I would forever owe Jacob and I thought about him tenderly as I hung up the phone. I went over to the fridge then and wondered what I could make for dinner. I knew that the meal would have to be substantial because Jake was a massive eater and he had an even bigger appetite since he had become a werewolf. I rummaged through the cupboards, after a found nothing in the fridge and found a large pile of dried spaghetti and a Bolognese mixture. I turned the hob of the cooker on and started to boil some water. I chucked the spaghetti into the boiling water and then began making the sauce. I found a tin of chopped onions and then some meatballs in the freezer. I defrosted the meatballs in the microwave and then placed them in the frying pan with a small amount of oil. They cooked quickly and then I added the onions and the Bolognese sauce. The spaghetti was cooked too and by the time Charlie arrived with Jake, I had served up three plates of spaghetti Bolognese.

Charlie greeted me warmly as he entered and Jake engulfed me in one of his signature bear hugs. I smiled and laughed as Jake teased me about smelling bad and I slapped him playfully. I noticed that Charlie was smiling broadly at me and Jake. Charlie had always hoped that me and Jake would become an item so he and Billy could be family but I removed my thoughts of that. I served up the meal then and both Charlie and Jake sat on the table. Jake had the biggest portion, Charlie was the next and mine was the smallest. After the day's events, I did not feel very hungry but I knew that Charlie would get suspicious if I did not eat something. Jake tucked in instantly and shovelled forkfuls of food into his mouth. I looked at Jake for a second as I watched him eat and smiled slightly. Jacob was so being himself at the moment and that made me so happy right now especially that me and him were okay. I was happy that even after all that had happened that Jake and me were still friends.

However, as I thought about our friendship, I noticed that he had changed his clothes from earlier. He had replaced the cut-off jeans with a pair of smart dark blue ones and a simple black t-shirt. I even noticed that he had been wearing shoes when he arrived and they were placed neatly beside Charlie's. We all made small talk at the table and then after food, Charlie announced that he was going to watch another game on TV. Jake asked if he could join him and Charlie agreed instantly. Charlie really enjoyed Jake's company and they both wandered into the living room. I cleaned the dishes and then joined them afterwards. Charlie was settled into his armchair when I entered and Jake was situated on the sofa. I joined him on the sofa and grabbed my battered version of Wuthering Heights. I began to read where I had finished before and was easily able to drown out Charlie and Jake's shouts of abuse and applause. They continued for the duration of the game and both were drinking as well. Charlie was exhausted when the game finished and announced that he was going to bed. He stated that since Jake had had lots to drink, he could stay too.

I had finished my chapter by then and went upstairs to fetch Jake some bedding. Charlie and I did not have many guests but we had some blankets and stuff. I threw to Jake a large fluffy pillow and a number of woollen blankets. He grinned widely at me and I smiled back at his wolfy grin. He threw the pillow and blankets on the sofa then and Charlie mumbled goodnight to us both. Jake was tired now too and he had started to undress. When he had finished, he was in just his boxer shorts and socks and he smiled at me.

"You okay Bells."

"Yeah fine," I whispered as I blushed furiously, "night Jake."

I trudged off them upstairs and I heard Jake return my goodnight. I got to my room and sighed deeply. Jake had evolved into a beauty of a man and had the body of a god. He had been well aware of his physical bulk downstairs and had used it to his advantage. I cursed silently and then began to dress for bed. It was especially cold tonight so I selected a pair of pink cotton pyjama bottoms with a matching white top. I kept my socks on and then wandered into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then pulled my hair tightly back. I looked at my refection in the mirror then and realised how bad I looked right now. My eyes were covered in large black bags and my face was pale. I shuddered then and wandered how the hell some people found me attractive. I got rid of that thought then and returned to my bedroom.

However, the moment I entered my room, I noticed that the window was wide open. I gasped and looked widely around the room. My suspicious were wrong and I sighed with relief. Edward was not here but I wondered as to why my window was open, I was certain that it was closed earlier. I nevertheless walked over to it and closed it quickly with a soft click. I made sure that all the locks were secured and then turned to get into my bed. However, I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at my deep purple coloured bed. There placed casually on my pillow was a single long stemmed red rose and attached to it was a pure white ribbon with a note.

I reached cautiously for the flower and looked at the note. There was only one sentence written on the note and it was written in Edward's elegant hand. It simply stated 'I love you dearly, my beautiful clumsy Bella.' I looked deeply at the flower and tears threatened to brim but they did not appear. I smelt the flower and then touched the soft petals with my forefinger. I smiled shyly to myself and walked over to my window. I looked through the glass and I noticed a lone figure leaning against a large tree. They were shrouded in darkness but I knew that figure well and the figure moved slightly when they saw me appear at the window. I knew that Edward could see me but I could not see him and I just smiled. I was certain that I saw a smile returned to myself and then I turned my light off. I wandered over to my bed, placed the rose on my bedside and then slipped beneath the sheets. I made myself comfortable and then settled. I closed my eyes then and was so thankful that when I awoke that tomorrow was Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is chapter seven, sorry about the late upload but I've just started a new job and everything has been a bit hectic but nevertheless here it is. A big shout out to DutchGirl01 for the only review on chapter six and anyway here is chapter seven. As normal please read, enjoy and a review would be most appreciated.**

**Thanks, daisyboo x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The rain poured heavily as the wind battered the outside of my little town of Forks and I gazed outside almost longingly. It was a tedious Tuesday night in my dull little town and I was bored stiff. It had been exactly one week, three days, two hours and twenty-four minutes since I had last seen Edward and I was starting to get genuinely concerned about him. It was usual that the Cullen kids did not attend school on sunny days but to never attend school full stop was unusual. Edward and Alice's absence had been noted at the school and everyone questioned it. The students of Forks High thought that I was the best source of information about their absence but unfortunately I lacked the answers that they craved. I was as much in the dark about their absence as everybody else and the fact that I was uninvolved in their plans kind of annoyed me. What was happening that was so important that made Edward not come to visit? However, I threw my thoughts aside and knew that me feeling this way was wrong because I had no right to feel that way. The fact that I had once been a part of their lives, still affected me and I had grown accustomed to events that occurred within their lives.

My thoughts were running wild at the moment and I sighed as I tried to calm them. I was unsuccessful in my attempts and to try and distract myself, I quickly tapped out an email to my mum. I explained that life was uneventful at the moment and that I missed her and hoped to see her soon. I finished with an 'I love you Mum' and told her not to worry. I sent the email and as the egg timer appeared, signalling that the email was in the process of being sent, I turned my attention away from my ancient computer. I wondered as to what I could do next and I checked quickly through my mind the tasks that I had set myself for the evening. I had completed all of my homework and the house was immaculate. I had completed the washing and Charlie and I had already had our dinner.

Charlie was currently watching a news report on the murders that had been occurring in neighbouring Seattle but I did not want to watch it. All the stories on blood and gore had made me feel sick and I had stated to Charlie that I was going to my room and here I was. I glanced around my room then, feeling fed up and my eyes fell upon the rose that Edward had given me last week. The rose was still in full bloom and not one part of it had withered. I glanced at the bright red rose, annoyed slightly as it just returned my gaze. I was annoyed because the rose reminded me of Edward and I was annoyed at him because I had not had any contact with him in over a week. I thought of him for one second then but my thoughts were interrupted when Charlie called me from downstairs. I peeked my head outside of my room and returned Charlie's call.

"What's up Dad?"

"Phone for you, Bells."

"Okay, who is it?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

"It's Jake," Charlie replied as he wiggled the phone towards me.

My mood lifted considerably when I knew that Jake was on the phone and a smile appeared instantly on my face. Me and Jake had spoken every day, since he had stayed over mine for the night last week and speaking to Jake was now one of the highlights of my day. I took the phone off Charlie and he returned to the living room to continue watching the news report. The smile remained on my face as I greeted Jake warmly and he returned my greeting.

"So what's up, Jake?" I asked casually as I wondered what he was doing at the moment.

"Not much Bells...," Jake answered honestly as I noted the hesitation in his voice.

"Jake," I said carefully, "what's the matter? Is there a problem?"

Jake did not answer my questions and my anxiety began to rise. I heard Jake breathing heavily down the phone and the longer the silence continued, the more my fear grew.

"Jake, you're scaring me, please say something."

"Bells," Jake began slowly, "have you spoken to the leech today?"

"No and why are you asking me Jake?" I asked ignoring the term in which Jake had used to describe Edward.

"No reason Bells, just wondering if you had or not because Sam needs to relay a message to the Cullens."

"And I'm supposed to be some kind of messenger now?" I asked as my agitation rose.

"No," Jake answered simply, "when are you seeing him next Bells?"

"You tell me, Jake."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I haven't spoken to Edward or the Cullens in over a week now, Jake."

"Really?" Jake replied with surprise in his voice and I noted the surprise.

"Jake, has something happened?" I questioned.

I heard the hesitation in Jake's voice and it scared me. Jake was acting weird and even though he did normally act weird, he was acting weirder than normal. I was worried, deeply worried. Worried about, Jake, his pack, the Cullens and of course Edward but Jake was my concern at the moment. I needed to know that everything was okay and that everyone was also okay.

"Jake..."

"Bells, you should really speak to the Cullens," Jake stated simply.

"Jacob Black, you tell me this instant what is going on," I yelled down the phone as I saw Charlie look up from his armchair.

I caught Charlie's eye as he looked up and I gave him a quick smile and a gentle wave that reassured him that I was okay. However, when Charlie returned to the news report, I removed myself from his line of sight and began my conversation with Jake again.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?" I asked in hushed tones so as not to regain Charlie's attention, "why are you acting so strange?"

"Bells, you know I care about you, right?" Jake volunteered easily.

I noted the hesitance in Jake's voice and his uncertainty too. Jake may have been a muscled mystical creature now but he was still my Jake and my best friend and I was worried about him.

"Jake, can you just tell me what is going on?" I asked again with my voice raising.

"Look Bells, you should really be speaking to your boyfriend."

"Then I'm going up there," I stated simply.

"No," Jake replied sharply, "Bells, promise me you will go nowhere near the Cullens."

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't promise that. If you're not going to tell me what's going on then I'm going up there to find out what's happening. "

Jake huffed.

"Bells, you mustn't go."

"And why not?" I asked as Jake did not answer my question.

"Can't you just trust me, Bella?"

"What's going on, Jake?"

"Bells, just trust me and don't go and see the Cullens."

"Oh but I am Jake and you can't stop me," I declared stubbornly.

There was a long silence on the phone where Jake processed exactly what I had said and he knew that there was no way he could stop me even if he did transform and come to my house. He knew that he could not stop me because I simply just lived too far away and I would reach the Cullens before he reached my house.

"Okay then Bells, promise me that you will wait for me then and we will go to the Cullens together."

"Oh Jacob..."

"Bells please, you're adamant that you're going and there is no stopping you as you said so I will go with you to ensure your safety."

I was so touched by what Jake had just offered. I knew that being in the Cullens proximity would discomfort Jake immensely but that would be his problem because if he had just told me in the first place what was happening, then his future discomfort would be avoided.

"Okay Jake," I relented.

"Okay Bells, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Jake and I hung up the phone then and I sighed. I knew that I would have to square my going out with Charlie and Jake was my bargaining chip. I walked casually into the living room then and Charlie looked up when I entered the room.

"Everything okay, Kid?" he asked as he continued to watch the news report.

"Dad, can I go and meet up with Jake?"

Charlie looked at me a little startled.

"You sure that's wise Bells, it is a school night and it's kind of late?"

"I know Dad but it's kind of urgent."

Charlie noted the hidden message within my voice and I knew what he was mistaking it for.

"Sure Bells, as long as you get up for school tomorrow," Charlie authorised as he grinned at me.

Charlie had always hoped that Jake and myself would get together and I knew that I was abusing that hope but I needed to go quickly.

"Thanks Dad."

"Be good," Charlie yelled after me as I grabbed my truck keys and slipped my feet into a pair of black leather sandals.

I literally ran out of the house then and instantly roared my truck to life. Jake would be here in twenty minutes and I had to make it to the Cullens before he got there. I needed to speak to the Cullens without Jake being there and the quicker I got there, the sooner I would get my answer. I did not understand why Jake had not just told me over the phone but I would question him later, when I actually got the answer. I drove my truck as quick as it would go and it dashed swiftly through the dark streets of Forks. I had been a little tired before Jake had called but now I was wide awake and full of adrenaline. I rounded the corner and before I knew it, I was turning up the Cullens driveway. I drove my ancient truck up the long driveway towards the Cullens beautiful house and then expertly parked my car behind Rosalie's stunning red car. Once I had parked my truck, I turned my key and the engine died. When I pulled the key from the ignition, there was no sound left and the area suddenly felt eerie. I stayed in my truck for a little while and examined quickly in my mind exactly what had happened. Jake had called, which was usual but he had asked some unusual questions, such as have you spoken with Edward? Jake asking that was unusual because he had never asked me that before and I knew instantly the moment he asked it that there was something going on.

I exited from my truck then and made my way up to the Cullens' front door. I knocked on the door softly, expecting an answer straight away but there was no answer so I knocked for a second time a little louder. Again there was no reply, so I tried the door and it opened for me. I called out into the house to see if anyone was there but no-one answered my call so I entered into the house cautiously. I expected someone to be home but to my amazement no-one was. I was surprised that no-one was there because there was normally someone home and even if no-one was home, Alice would inform them and someone would meet me. However, as I ventured further into the house and it became extremely clear that no-one was home, I grew disheartened. I had been hoping that Edward would be here so he could answer why Jake had been so weird but that was not possible right now. I sighed deeply and I turned to exit the house wondering what I was going to do next. I knew that when I returned home, Jake was going to be mad at me and Charlie would probably ground me again because I had lied to him. I walked back through the entrance and then went to go down the stairs. However, as these thoughts played around in my mind, I missed the first step and fell down them all. I landed harshly and hit my head. I must have been knocked out for a bit because the next thing I knew, my head was aching considerably and I was being woken up by Carlisle.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" came Carlisle sweet voice as I heard the concern in his voice.

I heard Carlisle's voice but it was faint and unclear.

"Bella, if you can hear my voice, follow it and open your eyes," Carlisle's voice commanded as I tried to obey.

I remained in the darkness trying to find a way out and the only thing that accompanied me was Carlisle's voice. He was constantly requesting me to open my eyes and I tried my very hardest to follow his command. I tried and tired and to no avail and became frightened but then I heard the sweetest voice that I had ever heard. It was soft and angelic and the voice coaxed me. I wanted ever so much to open my eyes to look upon the bearer of the angelic voice and I willed with all my strength to allow myself to do that. I forced myself with all my power and eventually the darkness left. It was replaced by a pure white light and when the light met my eyes, it burned them. I screamed as the light overwhelmed my eyes and I felt so much pain. My head ached and my inner thoughts felt scrambled. I continued to scream and cry as the pain began to subside and then my eyes refocused themselves. The light had stopped burning my eyes and it became friendly. It allowed my eyes to see again and as they fluttered open, the most gorgeous sight met my eyes. It was Edward and he was smiling a worried smile. I gazed up at him, afraid that if I closed my eyes, he would disappear. I returned his smile as I noticed he was crying and I felt his tears fall onto my face. I raised my left hand to wipe away his tears but Edward's hand stopped mine.

"Bella...," Edward began.

"What?" I replied softly as Edward motioned towards my hand to look.

I turned my hand to look and noticed instantly that it was covered in blood. I gasped when I saw the blood and instantly whipped my hand from Edward's. I felt liquid begin to trickle down my cheek and Edward motioned for me to check it. I raised my left hand again and placed it on the liquid. I moved my hand to look at it and gasped again. There was blood covering my hand and I began to wriggle within Edward's hold. I knew that the blood that was flowing from my head wound was making Edward suffer and I did not want that. I squirmed, trying to get free from his embrace and demanded that Edward release me. He ignored my pleas and as I yelled and struggled, Edward shushed me. He pulled me closer to him and encircled my bloodied hand in his. He moved my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I asked loudly as I tried to yank my hand away from him.

Edward smiled at me as he noticed my discomfort.

"It doesn't bother me anymore Bella," Edward stated simply as he kept my hand against his lips and smiled again, "but we need to patch you up."

Edward turned serious then and called Carlisle over. Carlisle appeared next to me in and smiled to me. He explained that I had fallen put the front steps that led to the Cullen's front door. I had been knocked out for a few minutes and that he had found me. Esme had been with him but Carlisle had instructed her to go and get Edward. Esme had left because I was bleeding but Edward and Carlisle had stayed because as a doctor Carlisle had years of training to make himself immune to the temptation of blood and I did not know why Edward had stayed. As Carlisle tended to my head injury, Edward continued to hold me and he gazed at me lovingly. I returned his gaze and answered all of Carlisle's questions regarding my injury. Carlisle patched up my head wound and as a result I had a large bandage on my forehead.

"Why are you still here?" I asked Edward as I looked at him.

"Why would I not be here, Bella?" Edward asked as his eyes held a look of confusion.

"Because I'm bleeding," I stated simply as Edward chuckled at my statement, "what's so funny?"

Edward stopped his chuckle then and looked at me serious for a minute. He then lifted his free hand and moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Bella, when I thought I lost you, I completely broke down but when you found me in Italy, you made me whole again so menial things such as your blood, doesn't bother me anymore."

"What? And just like that it doesn't bother you anymore?"

"Yeah," Edward replied with a chuckle, "just like that."

We both smiled at each other then and next thing I knew, Carlisle was examining my ankle. He stated that I had not damaged it and that it was just a little bruised. Carlisle stated that he had finished then and Edward lifted me up into his arms. He cradled me and for one moment, I allowed him to hold me. I buried my face into his shoulder then and drank in his scent. I felt tranquil and serene at this very moment and I revelled in it. Edward carried me then, I did not know where we were going but I did not care but our moment was broken.

"Hey Cullen, get your diseased hands off Bella!"

Edward turned around then and my eyes met a pair of beautiful dark eyes that belonged to Jacob. Carlisle must have administered his medicine outside because me, Edward and Jake were all outside and Jake was glaring at us. His hands and his eyes were shaking and I knew from what I saw that he was trying to control himself.

"Jacob, Jake, don't get mad, okay," I yelled as he refocused his eyes to look at us both.

"Has he told you yet Bella?" Jake called as I looked at him questioningly.

Jake noticed my confused looked and he huffed in frustration.

"Do you remember what we spoke about on the phone, Bella?"

"Yeah and..."

"Have you told her yet, Cullen?"

"Told me what?" I asked as I turned my attention to Edward.

Edward looked at me and his dark eyes were passionate but sorrowful. He was looking away from me then and down at the ground but he pulled me closer to him.

"Edward."

"Bella, we didn't say anything because we didn't want to cause you unnecessary pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella," Edward whispered as I held my breath, "Victoria has been back."

I felt as though my whole world fell apart then as Edward's words struck me.

"And you didn't tell me?" I whispered back.

"We did it to protect you Bella."

"But you didn't tell me."

"We had your best interests at heart Bella."

"We...?"

"Yeah, we've been tracking her and trying to capture her."

I drank in everything that he said and then the realisation struck me that Edward had lied and kept something from me. He had betrayed my trust again, when I had just begun to start trusting him again. As my thoughts ran wild through my brain, Edward was trying to coax me out of my trance and after a while, I turned to look at him.

"You lied to me," I stated simply as I looked at him.

"Bella, understand that I done it for your wellbeing."

"But you lied."

"Bella."

"Put me down, Edward," I ordered fiercely.

"Bella."

"Put me down!" I yelled as I turned to glare at him.

I held my fierce look and Edward just stared back at me but he did as I wished. He placed me onto my feet but he did not let go, he held me tightly around the waist. I ignored his ministrations and called to Jacob. He rushed over instantly and took me in his arms. Edward had released his hold on me by this point and I turned to Jake.

"Will you take me home?" I asked simply as he nodded.

"Sure thing, Bells."

And with that Jake helped me limb over to my truck and we drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry about the long delay but with Christmas and everything, things do get busy. I want to say a big shout out to DutchGirl01, leah1398 and philligirl129 for reviewing as I love receiving them. Anyway read, review and enjoy please.**

**Thanks, daisyboo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The days had been flying by recently and the quicker the days flew by, the quicker I aged. My aging had always been a sore spot within my relationship with Edward because I was aging and he was not. However, I was still not speaking to Edward or the Cullens because they had kept from me that Victoria was back and that she had attempted to catch me. On the one occasion where she had been close, I had just finished school and although still grounded by Charlie, I had taken a blanket and had lain on it outside. It had been a mild afternoon and I had unusually been given no homework that day. Therefore, I had taken the blanket outside and laid on it as I read a book I had rented from the local library. I had been out reading this book all afternoon and unknown to me, Victoria had attempted to get through the Cullens and the wolves as they had combined their forces to try and catch her. She had been close as well, so close that apparently her eyes had glazed over when she saw me but the wolves and Cullens had chased her away as I happily read my book. Jake had eventually told me the whole story and I grew more annoyed. They had all kept it from me, the Cullens because they had stated that it was better for me that I did not know and the wolves had not divulged because Sam had ordered that I was not to be told but Jake had felt that I needed to know and he told me in the best way that he knew. Technically, he had not been breaking any rules but nevertheless, Sam was furious with him and I was worried for him. I was worried that Sam and the pack were giving him a hard time but Jake told me to stop worrying.

I eventually accepted that everything was okay with Jake but things with my father were worse. Jake had unintentionally told Charlie what had happened and where I had gone and a blazing row and ensued. We had both fought and Charlie's conclusion was to ground me further and restrict aspects of my life. Even going to the library, I had to ask Charlie's permission and he had begrudgingly given permission for me to go. I had to argue my case with Charlie though and he had fought back animatedly. I had explained that I had not gone against his wishes so far, apart from the one where I had gone to visit Edward and Charlie had been fuming when he had found out that I had visited him. After I had gone mad at Edward for not telling me about Victoria, Jake had driven me home in my truck and Charlie came charging out of the house, the moment we got back. He yelled at me and I just accepted his yelling. I explained briefly what I had done and Charlie was angry. Jake had defended me to Charlie but Charlie was angry at him too. Charlie was so angry that he had not noticed my injuries but when he did, he lowered his voice considerably. I explained that I had fallen down some steps but Carlisle had been there and he had bandaged me up. Charlie had virtually forgotten that I had lied to him then and he seemed to forget it in general. He had been tender like a father was to his daughter and had looked after me that night but the morning after was when we had our argument.

However, the days were rolling into one and today was no exception. Charlie had dropped me into school and he had insisted that he picked me up too because my ankle was still bruised and I found it difficult to drive at the moment. I had stated that he did not have too and that I would ask one of my friends to drop me home but Charlie had insisted and today had been a difficult one. Edward and Alice had returned to school, after I had found out about Victoria and he had continued his stalking act. He had however, spoken to me less than normal and as I began to sort out my books that I needed to take home by my locker, Edward appeared out of nowhere. You would think that I would be used to that by now but Edward's sudden presence frightened me. I jumped considerably and dropped the textbook that I was holding. Edward caught the book effortlessly, before it hit the floor and I frowned at him as he returned it to me. I snatched the book off him getting annoyed as he was smiling his crooked grin at me, the smile that he knew that I loved so much and I threw my book severely into my locker.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked a little harshly as I began to walk away.

Edward followed me and he kept stride with me easily as we walked out of the school.

"I was just wondering Bella if you would allow me to take you home today. I know that Charlie is unable to and as of yet he has been unable to make other arrangements."

"What?" I yelled a little too loudly as I turned to look at him, "how do you know this?"

"Alice," Edward stated simply as he smiled his crooked grin again.

"Fine, thanks for letting me know but I will respectfully decline your offer."

"How will you get home then Bella?"

"I'll walk," I volunteered as I opened the door that allowed me to exit the school.

"Bella, your ankle is still bruised and I would hate it if I could prevent your discomfort."

I looked at him as he extended his arm towards me and then I turned my attention to his hand. I almost extended my hand towards his and allow him to take me home but then a heard a large screech of tyres that came from the parking lot. Everyone's attention turned towards the parking lot including Edward and I and I heard Edward growl slightly as a motorcycle came into view. I knew that motorcycle well and my stomach fluttered when I saw it. The motorcycle ground to a halt just before me and Edward and then Jake took his helmet off. He was grinning at me widely and his smile was infectious. I returned his smile and Jake extended his arm towards me.

"Charlie said you could use a ride home Bella," Jake stated simply as I looked at him.

"My God, Jake," I called playfully as I viewed his motorcycle and began to make my way towards him, "and you thought that Charlie would allow you to give me a ride home on your motorcycle?"

Jake chuckled as he brushed his hand through his dark hair.

"Listen Bells, you need a ride home and I have a mode of transportation that will get you home," Jake stated simply.

I looked at Jake sceptically as I eyed his bike suspiciously and placed my left hand on my hip.

"Charlie won't approve of this Bella," Edward replied responsibly.

I turned to look at Edward and he looked at me deeply.

"Please Bella; going with Jake will only infuriate Charlie more."

"And why would Charlie disapprove of Jake?" I questioned a little spitefully to Edward, "Charlie in fact loves Jake and has always wished for a union between our families."

I noticed the quick flash of pain that ran through Edward's darkening amber eyes and immediately regretted what I had said to him. However, Edward's pain was short-lived as he must have pushed it to the back of his mind because the next thing I know he was in front of me. He took my hand softly in his and as I gazed into his darkening eyes, Edward raised my hand and kissed the back of it gently with his hard lips. His lips were ice cold and the moment his skin touched mind, it sent shivers rushing through my body. I loved the way Edward's actions made my body react and my mind and body completely separated from each other then. I closed my eyes as the shivers continued and then Edward whispered into my ear.

"Please Bella, allow me to escort you home," he pleaded tenderly.

However, my mind reconnected itself to my body and I snatched my hand from Edward's grasp. I reopened my eyes then and looked into Edward's eyes. In the few short moments that we had spent together his eyes had grown dimmer and they were quickly losing their shine. This meant that Edward needed to feed and this was either because my actions had a deep affect on him or he was just thirsty. Either way he needed to fulfil his needs and I needed to attend to mine.

"Listen Edward," I began slowly as I took a deep breath, "Jake is going to give me a ride home because I need to get home to Charlie and I think that you need to attend to your needs."

"Bella, the only need I have is you."

I sighed at Edward's response to my reasonable argument and took his hand tenderly in mine.

"Just go, be with your family and let Jake take me home."

Jake had appeared at my side then and he placed a russet hand on my shoulder. I turned my attention from Edward then and looked at Jake. He was gazing at me protectively and then turned his attention to Edward. I could feel the testosterone in the atmosphere around us and I nodded at Jake. He returned the nod and then revisited his motorcycle. Edward looked at me again then and his eyes were becoming blacker by the second.

"I'll see you later," I whispered to him as he moved his mouth to speak.

I was quicker than Edward for once as I raised my finger to silence him and he stayed silent.

"No more words," I pleaded "and I'll see you later."

And with that, I quickly turned around and jumped onto the back of Jake's motorcycle. Jake's dark eyes greeted me warmly and he handed me his battered motorcycle helmet. It was large but I fastened it around my head as tightly as I could and Jake roared his motorcycle to life. I glanced behind me as Jake and I sped off and noticed Edward pacing wildly. He looked angry and I swear I saw him punch something hard but before I could confirm what I had seen, Edward had disappeared. Jake skilfully drove his motorcycle through the quiet streets of Forks and we arrived at my house in no time. Jake and I removed ourselves from his motorcycle and he parked it behind my battered truck. I removed Jake's helmet and handed it back to him. Jake and I had said nothing to each other on the drive home and we continued to say nothing as I entered my house and Jake followed. We both appeared in my small kitchen and I offered Jake a drink. He advised that he wanted some water and I prepared him one as Jake removed his jacket and placed his helmet on the kitchen worktops. I handed Jake the water that he asked for and then leant against the kitchen counter. Jake gulped the water down and then placed the glass noisily into the kitchen sink. Jake turned to look at me then and I noticed that he was breathing heavily.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked suddenly afraid that Jake would phase right here in my kitchen.

"Will you go to dinner with me, Bella?" Jake blurted hurriedly.

I gasped as Jake asked his question and silence descended in my kitchen. The question hung in the air for ages and then Jake approached cautiously. He took my hand in his and sighed.

"You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff Bella but I would be honoured if you would come to dinner with me."

I looked into Jake's deep dark eyes and I do not know what came over me but I accepted his offer. Jake jumped for joy the moment I accepted and kissed me quickly on the forehead.

"You won't regret this, Bells" Jake babbled as began to talk rapidly but I interrupted him.

"So where and when is this dinner, Jake?"

Jake stopped his babbling for a moment and smiled his goofy grin. I returned his smile and laughed at Jake. He was so happy at this moment and when Jake was happy, he made everyone else in his vicinity happy as well.

"We're going to that new Mexican place in Port Angeles and since it's a school night, it will be quiet so I won't have to book a table," Jake explained rationally.

"And Charlie is okay with this?"

"Ecstatic."

Jake and I both laughed then and I looked at the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was nearing four and because it was a school night, I did not want to be out too late.

"Are we going to the restaurant on your motorcycle?" I chuckled as Jake shook his head.

"I got my Rabbit parked around the corner," Jake clarified as he chuckled too.

"Okay, I better go and get changed then."

I raced upstairs then and entered my room just as quickly. I was going out for a meal with Jake, my best friend but what was I going to wear. I did not own many nice clothes but over the months that I had known Alice, she did manage to sneak a few pieces into my wardrobe. I opened it and fished around the rail quickly. I found a nice silver-grey blouse that I never knew I owned and a mini-denim skirt. I also managed to find a pair of sheer black tights and pair of silver ballet shoes. I dressed as quickly as I could and then looked at my general appearance. I needed to do some general maintenance so I washed my face and brushed my hair. I looked at my appearance in my mirror and something about my appearance was bothering me. I was missing something and I decided that I needed to do something extra with my hair. I brushed my hair into a side parting and then braided it. My braid was sloppy and would not work as I wanted it to so I removed it and kept my hair in its side parting, loosened. I walked down the stairs then and I saw Jake gasp the moment he saw me. I saw his eyes drink in my appearance and he met me at the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand in his and I took in Jake's appearance then. He was wearing his usual Jake attire of a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and black trainers. He was smiling broadly and I smiled back.

"You look gorgeous, Bells," Jake exclaimed.

"Thanks Jake but just to tell you Jake that this is not a date, it's just two friends going out for a meal."

"Whatever, Bells," Jake replied as he smiled, "I'm just happy to be spending some time together."

Jake and I exited my house then and Jake's Rabbit had appeared outside my house as I was changing. We drove to Port Angeles in Jake's car at a normal pace and by half five, we had arrived outside the restaurant. The new Mexican restaurant in Port Angeles was named El Coyote and was situated on the high street. Jake parked in the nearby car park and we walked to the restaurant. We entered the restaurant and a tall waitress showed us to a window table. We looked over the menus as Jake ordered a coke and I ordered some lemonade. Jake and I looked over the menu and we ordered chicken Fajitas with some lemon rice, some Mexican salty bread and some sopa, which was pasta flavoured with meat or tomatoes and this particular pasta was flavoured with tomatoes. The waitress brought our food as we laughed hard and dug in.

"So what's happening down at the reserve?" I asked conversationally as Jake shovelled rice into his open mouth.

Jake finished his mouthful and then spoke.

"Things are quite difficult at the moment with that redhead trying to get through our defences but we've got it covered Bells, you've got nothing to be worried about," Jake explained as he tore off a piece of the bread.

"I'm not worried Jake," I admitted honestly, "because I have you, the wolves and the Cullens protecting Forks."

I took a sip of my lemonade then as Jake had stopping eating and looked at me stoically.

"Can we have one evening Bella without the vampires being mentioned?"

"Of course Jake, I'm sorry I mentioned them."

Jake chuckled then and all thoughts of the Cullens vanished as we spoke about our fathers and the antics that they had done when Jake and I were children.

"So how are Quil and Embry?" I asked genuinely interested about Jake's friends as I had grown to know them over the last few months.

"Well," Jake began enthusiastically, "Quil has indeed joined the pack now and is thrilled whist Embry is the same."

"And what about you, Jake? Are you happy with the situation?"

"Well if I had a choice Bells, I wouldn't wish this on anyone but I'm happy that I have the ability to protect my loved ones," Jake stated honestly as he extended his hand towards me and I took it supportively.

"And Sam? Is he still giving you a hard time?"

"Well Sam keeps telling me to get over myself but he does understand considering what he has been through."

"What has he been through?" I asked slowly as Jake squeezed my hand tighter.

Jake explained then about how Sam and Leah Clearwater was a couple before Sam had imprinted on Emily and he explained that Emily was Leah's cousin. Jake explained that Sam still loved Leah but Emily was his soul mate and described that imprinting was kind of like finding your soul mate.

"Have you found your soul mate, Jake?"

Jake looked at me then and he raised his russet hand to touch my pale cheek.

"What do you think, Bells?" he questioned as I held my breath and looked at Jacob.

We held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever but our moment was broken, when Jake's mobile phone rang. He cursed harshly as he apologised to me and looked at who the caller was.

"It's Quil. I'm sorry Bells but I need to get this."

"Go ahead."

Jake smiled slightly at me then and he answered his call harshly as he went outside to take the call. I saw Jake through the glass as he spoke to Quil and I ate some of the lemon rice as I watched him. He was gesturing quite animatedly and then he snapped his phone shut severely. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and he noticed that I was watching him. He smiled at me again and I returned the smile as he re-entered the restaurant.

"What's up Jake?" I asked worriedly as Jake appeared by my side.

"We have to go Bells and like right now."

"Why? What's happened Jake?"

"The redhead has struck again Bells and we need to leave now."

"What, Victoria?"

"Yes


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry for the really long wait, everything has just been hectic but I have completed chapter 9. I have also reposted all the chapters in this story and edited out any errors that I have found.

Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

With love, daisyboo x

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

The moment when Jake said that Victoria was in Forks and attacking, I knew that we had to go. I literally jumped out of my seat as Jake rummaged in his pocket and threw a couple of dollar bills on the table. We then exited the restaurant and quickly began to make our way to Jake's car. Jake said nothing as got into his car and he had a serious look on his face. He roughly placed his key in the ignition and his engine roared to life. Jake then checked his mirrors and we started our drive back to Forks. The atmosphere in Jake's car was tense and the only sound was the muffled noise that came from Jake's battered old stereo. I turned to look at Jake as and I noticed the tension in his muscles as we continued our journey to Forks.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked as I placed my hand on Jake's strained arm.

Jake twitched harshly as he reacted to my touch and I quickly removed my hand. I diverted my attention and started to look out of the window to my right but then I noticed that the car had stopped. I turned my head to look back at Jake and he held an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Bells but I'm really on edge at the moment and I can never get a spare minute to just enjoy myself or relax even for an hour to enjoy dinner with you."

My eyes softened considerably at Jake's revelation and I accepted his apology. Jake then took my hand in his and he smiled at me. I returned his smile and then Jake started his car back up. The easy atmosphere that normally occupied itself with Jake and I returned and we even started giggling at each other. However, we then arrived back in Forks and that is when the tension came back.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked dejectedly knowing the answer that I was about to receive.

"There is none, Bells," Jake responded as I turned my body to look at him and my face held a look of confusion, "all Quil said was that the redhead was back and they were stalking her. If only there was some way that we could catch her?"

Jake said the last question with frustration and annoyance in his voice and he showed this physically too as he punched his stereo harshly. The sound that had been coming from Jake's old stereo diminished instantly and due to the force of Jake's punch, the stereo had been pushed into the dashboard of the car by a few centimetres. Jake gasped as if he did not expect his stereo to break and I chuckled slightly.

"You really do need to sometimes think before you do things, Jake," I sniggered which then turned into a giggle as Jake feigned a look of horror but then plastered a giant wolfy grin his face.

"Thinking before I act is really not my style, Bells."

"And what is your style, Jacob Black?"

"Well I am the impulsive but adorable werewolf that every girl just happens to fall in love with."

Jake and I both laughed hard at his response and then I noticed that Jake's eyes softened considerably.

"You really looked beautiful tonight; Bells and I really appreciate the fact that you made an effort."

I huffed at Jake's compliment.

"Are you saying that I don't normally make an effort?"

"Bella, you look amazing everyday but all I'm saying is that today you made a special effort and I appreciate it. Saved?"

"Yeah you're saved," I huffed as Jake sighed with relief, "I just can't wait now to go home and put on my worn out old Converses."

Jake and I laughed again at my comment and I realised then again just how much he meant to me. He was my best friend and he brought joy and laughter into my life when no one else knew how. I gazed at him and I knew that I was incredibly lucky just to know him. Jake smiled as he caught me gazing at him and I broke the silence.

"So, where exactly are we going, Jake?"

"To the reserve, it's the safest place I know and the easiest place to catch her."

"Is she difficult to catch?" I asked genuinely interested.

"She is one of the slipperiest things I have ever come across and it seems like she has some kind of knack for escape."

"What if there was an easy way to get her?" I stated simply as the realisation struck me.

"What are you talking about, Bells?"

"Well, Victoria is after me right, so why don't you use me as bait in order to catch her."

"Bella, are you crazy?" Jake yelled loudly.

"I have never been saner Jake," I replied determinedly.

Jake was silent then for a long while and I assumed that he must have been thinking over what I had just said. I imagined the cogs in Jake's mind turning as the idea that I had put forward only a moment ago became clearer to me. It seemed so simple; Victoria was after me so why not use me in order to catch her. She was becoming such a threat to Forks and its people and I knew that if I did not help in the way that I could and someone got hurt, then I would never be able to forgive myself. I turned to look at Jake again and I saw that he was about to say something but then a pair of headlights appeared behind us. The headlights lingered behind us for a while and kept a considerable distance but Jake and I kept a vigilant eye upon them. However, the headlights sped closer towards us then and Jake peered into his rear view mirror more. I turned to look out of the rear window of Jake's car and instantly knew the car that was behind us. Jake must have known who's vehicle it was too because I heard him growl slightly

"Hold on Bells, this is going to be wild," Jake stated with such authority that I obeyed.

Jake sped his car up more then but due to the age of the vehicle and its low engine capacity, it did not go terribly fast but Jake was a skilled driver and he drove his beloved Rabbit expertly. However, the car that was behind us noted that we had sped up and responded accordingly as it quickly crept up on us and overtook.

"Stop the car, Jake," I yelled a little too harshly.

"What?"

"Stop the car, Jake," I screamed again and Jake did as I asked.

The car that was next to us, skilfully moved in front of us and then it skidded to a halt. I looked at the car that was now in front of us and it was Edward's Volvo as both Jake and I had suspected but the driver of the Volvo was not a figure that I recognised. I squinted my eyes to try and see the driver of the Volvo better but my eyes failed me so I exited the car. I closed the door of Jake's Rabbit with a soft click and then began to walk at a quick pace towards the Volvo. Jake noticed that I was not in his vehicle anymore and exited his car in response. He began to chase after me and he called my name but I ignored him and focused my attention on the Volvo.

However, as I neared the Volvo, I caught a flash of red from within the vehicle and I stopped. I knew instantly who the driver of the Volvo was then and the car revved. The Volvo started to move and it was coming straight towards me. The Volvo screeched as it came nearer and I turned and ran. I saw Jake just in front of me and he was screaming my name. Jake must have known who was driving the car was as the look that was on his face was terrifying and the noise of the Volvo grew louder. I saw then as Jake must have seen no other option and he phased. The nice clothes that he had worn for our dinner date shredded the moment his body changed and in his wolf form, Jake was able to pick up his pace. At that moment, I reached Jake and he literally sped straight passed me and into the path of the oncoming Volvo. I screamed then as I watched Jacob's wolf form got thrown up into the air and then landed on the bonnet of the Volvo. Jake's body then rolled off the Volvo and onto the cold hard tarmac of the road. I rushed straight to Jake and he was whimpering loudly.

"Jake, oh my God, Jake, that was so stupid!" I yelled as tears began to pour from my eyes and then Jake howled.

His howl was agonising and I gently touched his left shoulder but Jake flinched harshly away from my contact. I retracted my hand but stayed by his side and then I heard the slam of the car door to Edward's Volvo. I stayed in my spot, frozen in terror as I heard the steady click of a pair of high heels and a pair of stylish white heels appeared before me. I looked up at the owner of the white heels and I knew instantly that it was Victoria. She had not changed a bit and she looked quite well groomed when I considered her nomadic lifestyle but she still looked deadly. Her long curly red hair was styled beautifully and there was no stain on the stark whiteness of her garments. She lowered her face then and she looked straight into my eyes. Her vivid red eyes were shining with delight and a catlike smile graced her features.

"Hello Bella," she purred menacingly in her beautiful angelic voice, "I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to see you again considering how hard it was to make this arrangement."

"I wish I could say the same Victoria," I replied as I slowly raised myself from Jake's side.

Jake began to growl threateningly as he tried to raise himself too but due to his injuries he was unable to and he whined when the pain became too much. Victoria laughed at Jake's failed attempt to try and intimidate her and then she came forward. I shrieked for Jake but before I could do anything, my entire body was swept up. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my small body and they pulled me close to their cold chest. I gasped at the sudden shock of my change of scenery and then my bearer carried me off at a fast pace. I closed my eyes as the wind whipped my face fiercely and I placed my head in my hands. I stayed that way for what seemed like hours and then the most gentle beautiful voice coaxed me out of my trance. A pair of cold hard hands placed themselves delicately on my hands and lowered them from my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw instantly that Edward was before me. He had a terrified look on his face and he was speaking to me. I had no idea what he was saying but I leapt straight into his embrace and his arms encircled me instantaneously. I completely broke down then and I buried my face into Edward's body as the tears flowed freely. Edward whispered sweetly to me as he held me gently and just allowed me to weep. All the events that had happened over the last few months just completely consumed me at that moment and the stress of it all became too much. I cried for what seemed like hours but then I remembered and I struggled out of Edward's embrace to look at him.

"Jake, oh my God…,"

"Jake is fine, he is in Carlisle's capable hands," Edward softly explained as he cut off what I was about to ask and gently touched my face.

"But he got run over by, your Volvo," I replied uncontrollably.

"Bella, everyone is ok, my love. Carlisle is looking after Jacob and the wolves are taking care of Victoria."

I looked deeply into Edward's golden eyes and then I jumped back into Edward's hold. Edward placed his hard arms around me and he clutched me gently. I however gripped onto him as much as I could as Edward was my lifeline at that moment. He held me gently for a short while and then I pulled myself out of his embrace. I then with the full force of my passion crashed my lips onto Edward's and I felt him respond instantly. I needed this kiss like I needed the air that I breathed at that very moment but then Edward broke the kiss. I went in for another one but Edward stopped me and I frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, you're in shock at the moment and you kissing me is not what you need right now."

"But I do need you, I love you Edward," I whispered softly and Edward responded by kissing me passionately again.

However, Edward stopped the kiss for the third time.

"No Bella," he argued as he pulled himself away from me and placed me gently down on the ground onto my feet.

"Edward, please," I begged almost desperately as placed his hands softly on my shoulders.

"Bella, you are not yourself," he explained, "you are in shock and we shouldn't be doing this now."

"What?"

"I would like Carlisle to check you over."

"But he is with Jake now, you said he was looking after him,"I argued back as frustration was replacing my former panic.

"He is my love but when he has finished with Jake, I would like him to look you over, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Take me to Carlisle then," I answered as I shook my head.

Edward nodded his head in response then and scooped me up into his arms. He took off at his fast pace and we arrived back at his house in no time. Edward walked slowly up the steps to his house with me in still in his arms and he kissed my forehead gently. I snuggled into his embrace for a moment and then the doors to the Cullen house burst open. Alice appeared before us and she gently took me from Edward's arms and placed me within hers. We said nothing but just clung to each other and Alice was openly crying.

"I thought we were going to lose you," she volunteered freely as she clutched onto me a little tighter.

I returned her embrace warmly but then I heard a cry of extreme pain come from inside the Cullen house. I knew that the cry belonged to Jake and I instantly pulled myself from Alice's hold. I shot straight into the house then and ignored the cries of Alice and Edward but then I stopped dead in my tracks. Jake had been placed on top of the Cullen's dining table and Carlisle was pushing down hard on Jake's chest. The more pressure that Carlisle pressed, the louder Jake screamed and each one of his screams tore at my heart. I suddenly fell to my knees then as my head felt extremely clouded and everything went black.


End file.
